Whatever the cost
by SyreneDemetriusrose
Summary: The Paladins always get the work done: they're the most loyal soldiers you can find and their Captain Lyndis follows orders from one man: General Shepherd- always has, always will, but what happens when it's put to the test... (GhostxOC) Contains quite a few OCs
1. Chapter 1: where it begins?

Prologue

No one would come, not now - not ever. How long had Lyndis waited? How much longer would she have to wait? Shepherd had been right, time did change everything. All Lyndis knew was, she would not be able to keep this up forever; nine months had been an awfully long time and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Soon, she thought... Shepherd had said soon.

Chapter 1

Chains held her to the ground. Two Thick chunky chains had been clasped around her legs and had been tied up through the ventilation shaft; no doubt they had thought of everything when it came to prisoners. Lyndis wouldn't be able to break out of these; any movement she made would be heard through the tough bits of metal.

She looked around the chamber she was being held in. There was only one source of light, coming from a dimly lit candle and it would soon be burn out- just like her. As she looked around her nine month old prison, she could just make out her other cell mate and also colleague and best friend lying down on the stone cold floor. Melissa was shaking from the torture session their captors had given them. Her delicate body was hugging itself, perhaps pretending it would help keep her warm.

'' liss, how was it this time?'' Lyndis asked, noticing how raspy her voice had become over the months. She noticed the fresh bruises settling on her best friend's back.

''They're getting worse, I'm guessing death may be an option for us'' her friend replied, the sobs very much evident in her voice, as she slowly turned around and looked up.

Lyndis stared at the ground while speaking, '' we've got another month, Shep said 10 months maximum and if by then he can't get us out then and only then we have to do it.''

'' Lyn I seriously don't think we've got a chance anymore, why don't we just do it now?''

'' He said ten months and that was an order, we don't disobey, you know that!''

'' They raped me this time...''

Lyndis looked up to her, unable to stare at the ground any longer. It had been a long time since their captors had used this as a torture method. Rape had been used against them during their first month of imprisonment at the chamber. It was evident in Melissa's eyes there was no hope left. Lyndis looked at her for another moment before gazing back at the ground. She took a deep breath before replying-

''Perhaps we should assume the worst.''

''I say we give it a week.''

Lyndis looked up again at her friend. Her one constant companion through these torturous 9 months was looking straight at her with a serious expression on her face. She forced a smile on her face and decided to say what her friend wanted to hear-

'' Okay, a week it is then, a week and we'll take the poison, I promise.''

Her friend smiled right back showing the little bit of hope left in her eyes.

'' Thank you Lyndis- I'm sorr-''

'' Don't liss, it's all we can do...''

Gunshots could be heard. Loud bangs and yelling in multiple languages could be heard from inside the chamber. The gunshots were getting louder and closer to their door. Lyndis used all the strength in her body to turn towards the door wondering what was happening.

''Lyn you don't think that could be shepherd, do you?''

'' I'd be lying if I didn't think that.''

Lyndis hoped and wished in her mind it was her General. It had to have been. Some of the voices outside were speaking English; clearer and more fluent English, something which the captors never had. Please be them, please be Shep, she thought to herself. Her escape was possible now. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE be him.

That's when she heard the key outside being turned. The door started slowly moving and then, and then an arm holding a gun was visible to her eyes. She could've recognised what gun was being held, had it not been for the sudden light coming from the opening of the door. She had never seen so much light ever or perhaps it was just her hallucinating from the thoughts in her mind. Then a man came through. A man with a mask, a ghost mask...

Her voice came nothing more than a whisper,'' Who the bloody hell are you?''

Lyndis didn't wait for an answer, her vision had started to blur. She was feeling dizzy from the adrenaline in her. Everything seemed to be turning black. Great, just what she needed; here was a way out of the hell-hole she was in and suddenly she had to faint. Lyndis slowly fell to the floor, feeling absolutely drained.


	2. Chapter 2- A change in priority

_**So this is chapter 2 and i hope you like it. I'd really appreciate it if you could review and help me out. This chapter is more from Ghost's point of view because I really wanted to give a bit of insight to his character. Hope you all enjoy:)**_

* * *

Chapter 2- 20 minutes earlier

Location: Enemy compound- outskirts of Kazan, Russia

Time: 5:55pm

''Mactavish, what're we waiting for? Intel's secure, Call for an extraction ...NOW!'' Ghost yelled from the other side of the room. He held his gun tight with both hands, preparing to reload and aim again.

'' Fuck! Connection to Shepherd just cut off. He said our mission objective has changed. This is now a rescue OP.'' Mactavish growled coming out of the central office, while aiming his G36C at an enemy soldier through the window.'' New objective gents, Shepherd has just told me we've got a new main priority. Just been told there are two HVIs at this compound. We've gotta get them out safely, no questions asked.''

'' What needs to be done sir?'' Archer replied through the com.

'' we've got new orders: Archer, meat and get to the primary exfil and keep it clear. We'll be there in 25 minutes tops. Ghost, you and me need to get down this bloody place to the cellars; the blueprints say there's a few tunnels down there, it holds the captives we need to rescue.''

'' Roger that sir, we'll contact you when we get there!'' replied meat clearly, shuffling from his position.

'' Let's go Ghost, we need to clear this place up and move'' Soap called, while bending down to avoid more bullets.

Ghost merely nodded before turning to fire at the enemy surrounding the room they were. It had taken a while for them to get this far in the mission when the plan had suddenly changed. Nothing like this had happened before; usually their objectives were cleared to them before the start. Why had Shepherd changed it? They were only supposed to collect Intel from the compound and leave...

Concentrating with the situation at hand, Ghost pulled himself up and aimed at the two remaining enemy men with his ACR. A clean shot was available, as the men had turned their attention on trying to kill Captain Mactavish and he was not going to let this chance pass. Within moments both men were dead and were lying on the ground with eyes opened.

'' Clear! Now what's going on'' he asked, facing his captain as he lowered his gun.

'' I'll explain later, but we need to move before anymore men come.'' replied Mactavish, as he stood up.

Both men moved across the office and headed towards the door. The once professionally looking room now had bullet holes everywhere. The darkness outside had covered up most of the damage in the room, but it would be impossible to hide the battered door or the five dead bodies on the floor.

Ghost looked around at the room and noticed the uniform on the men: none of the clothing they wore looked similar to each other. Shepherd had said this was a known terrorist facility, so why did the men look so different. He recalled the past moments from where the shooting had begun: the soldiers had spoken in two languages to each other, two of them wore Prussian blue cadet uniform and other three had camouflaged mercenary uniform with three small, distinctive star tattoos on the right side of their foreheads.

These men had come from two groups, possibly two different countries and their guns were also different to one another. The tattooed soldiers had been carrying Ak47s with green coloured plating, whereas the other two men were holding on to two Benelli CB- M2. All five had been armed with C4 and various other IEDs. Why had these men been fully equipped?

The question had been evident on Captain Mactavish's face as well; he too had been staring at the five dead men on the floor and seemed to be trying to figure it out.

''Sir, I think we've been misinformed about this mission and what we're up against?'' Ghost asked, while he opened the door up and searched the corridor.

'' Can't ask questions now, we've got to move. There's another floor till we can get to the HVIs,'' soap replied.

'' Roger that sir, let's move,'' Ghost answered.

The two men moved out of the room into the corridor, running towards the stairs. The building they were in seemed like it would fall apart and had a dark gloomy persona to it. Many of the rooms had been locked and looked abandoned. It seemed like the compound did not house the soldiers and was not in use.

As they got to the stairs, Ghost realised he did not know who the prisoners were. No information was given to him by Mactavish and much of this new objective had a mystery surrounding it.

The two men finally reached the bottom floor and peaked through the door. Ghost counted eight PMCs in the corridor; he then noticed the room at back, which had a deadlock upon it. That must be where the prisoners were being held, he thought to himself. He turned his focus towards the men again; the two nearest to the prisoner door were heavily armed, while the others held on to smaller fire arms on their uniforms.

Ghost was honestly glad none of them had heard the gun fight, which had occurred upstairs moments ago. He was grateful this mission was silent; otherwise it would've been impossible to rescue the captives. Tightening his gun closer, he then readjusted the silencer and looked towards his superior for further instructions.

''Ghost you may want to remove the silencer for this, I think they know we're here,'' whispered Mactavish.

''Looks quiet enough to me sir?'' Ghost questioned.

''Look towards the edge of that door there'' he answered, pointing towards the nearest door inside the corridor.

Ghost turned to see what his captain had meant. He realised what had happened. There was C4 planted on the door and claymores covering the floor in a very subtle way. He cursed himself for not seeing this sooner; he had to give the men more credit. They knew all along that the base was under attack and had booby trapped everything. It was a miracle they had not yet seen the two of them yet.

'' You have a plan sir?'' he asked

'' Aye, the men here look like they are waiting for instructions from their dead comrades upstairs, they must think they're still alive, or else they'd be more ready. Time we gave them a good scare...'' Mactavish answered, while taking out a flashbang.'' You're going to throw the M84 stuns, should give us a bit of time to throw in semtex to blow these explosives apart.''

''I'm ready sir.''

''On my mark: 3, 2, 1, NOW!''

Ghost threw his stun grenades and then aimed his semtex at the rooms inside. He closed the door and waited. Moments later he heard the explosives going off with colossal bangs. The glass on the windows had shattered and many parts of the walls had crumbled down. Yelling could be heard from the men inside and much of sounded as if they were disorientated- this was their chance...

Both men opened the door again and aimed their guns at the enemy soldiers; they were far too distracted to notice Ghost and Mactavish. This would be clean and quick, he thought.

It took only seconds for them two of them to clean the room out. Once it was clear, Ghost looked around the corridor for any nasty surprises: nothing... the plan had been full proof.

''One of these men have the key,'' Mactavish stated while he checked the bodies.

''Here!'' Ghost replied picking the large key up from one the bodies.

They briskly walked towards the far end door, and placed the key in to the lock.

''Be ready, there may be more PMCs waiting in there,'' advised Mactavish cautiously.

Ghost held his ACR tighter and slowly turned the key and pushed the door open...

Looking down he saw the captives tied up on the floor. He was about to move when he heard one of them speak:

''Who the bloody hell are you?'' the person questioned.

He looked towards the person who had spoken and rehearsed their voice: quiet and very raspy because of the time spent here. It was a woman, who had spoken and by look of her, he thought she would collapse at any second.

Perhaps he was right because as he started to walk towards her, she suddenly fell from her sitting position on to the ground.

'' Sir, they're women?'' he uttered, while walking towards the one who had fainted.

'' Aye, looks like there's more behind this,'' Mactavish replied.

'' We need to get them out of these chains.''

''Who- are you?'' asked the other prisoner.

Ghost turned to face the other prisoner and saw that she too was a woman. Her appearance was shocking: there were bruises all over her swarthy skin, some of which had turned to garish purple-blue splotches. Much of her clothing had been ripped and torn in places and there were whipping scars on her hands. Etched upon her feet were knife marks and many of them looked only half healed? Ghost noticed how worried and scared her icy blue eyes were and how they flicked towards her friend on the ground.

He looked down towards the girl's friend who had fainted and saw how she had suffered. In comparison to her friend, her wounds were much worse. There were recent whipping marks on her bloodless skin, with the back of her neck undergone the worst scars. Her face was stone cold and the rest of her looked very thin.

'' We're from the US army ma'am and we've been sent to rescue you and take you home safely,'' Soap answered softly.

''What branch are you from?''

'' SAS Ma'am,'' he replied, not missing a heartbeat.

Ghost was impressed. His captain was excellent at lying, even if there was some truth to it. He had even kept eye contact with the prisoner while answering.

''May I ask for your name ma'am?'' Ghost questioned, hoping this would help stop any suspicion arousing.

''Naomi,''

''And your friend,''

''Eveline,''

''We need to get out of here Naomi, would you be able to walk?''

''I can limp, but she certainly won't be able too,'' she replied, pointing to her friend on the floor.

'' Right, I'll contact Archer,'' said Mactavish, reaching up to his comm,'' Archer come in.''

''Sir, We're at the primary exfil, sorry for not calling in to tell you, but it's getting pretty hot up here; the enemy has brought MGs,'' Archer's voice came.

''Sit tight, we'll be there in five,'' Soap called.

''Roger that sir, Archer out.''

''Ghost, contact command and find out where they are, we need to leave now,''

'' Yes sir,'' answered Ghost, pressing his comm, ''Command, we're ready for exfil, where are you?''

''En route to your location now, 5 minutes till extraction,'' came a reply.

'' Roger that, we'll be there,''

'' Ghost pick up... er Eveline, Naomi stay behind me when we get outside,'' Soap commanded.

''Okay,'' she answered.

'' Is there a key to these chains?'' Soap asked, pointing to the large metal things holding her down.

'' It's the same key used on the door.''

Soap nodded and left to get to the door and retrieve the key. Once the prisoners had been freed, Ghost picked up Eveline and they started to head back through the corridor. Before they left, Naomi was given the canteens of water from both the men. Whilst on their way through the hall, Naomi pointed out the secret exit which led straight up to the grounds.

''Be advised Archer, we're heading back to you from the south side, we found a new exit, I repeat south side!'' Soap yelled through the comm.

''Roger that sir!'' came the reply.

The group kept moving until they got to the far end door. Readying up, Naomi took Eveline from Ghost.

'' Sir, I know how to use a gun...''the girl said to Mactavish.

''Take this then, but stay behind us when we get through.''

She took the Desert Eagle from him and stood somewhat straighter, even with her friend on her arm. Ghost noticed she was more eager to hold it and heard her sigh while trying to get a feel of the gun.

''Ready up, Archer we're heading to you now, cover us when we get out!'' Soap yelled.

'' Roger that sir, I can see our exfil approaching now,'' Archer called.

''We'll have to double time it, be prepared to run as soon as we get to you.''

''Yes sir.''

It was a sudden rush as soon as they launched the door open. None of the enemy soldiers were ready for a breakout from behind them and many were shot down while turning their heads. As ghost shot through the large amount of men, he saw just how well the prisoner yielded the gun. She was trained he thought to himself and by the look of it- well trained.

The group managed to get past the Pmc soldiers, through the grounds and back to regroup with the rest of the men.

'' Let's go men, move and shoot and get to the Pave Hawk now!'' shouted Mactavish, while shooting through more men, ''MOVE NOW!''

The group managed to get back to back to the chopper with a few grazes and cut, but all in all were in one piece. A lucky day, Ghost thought. He wondered what was going to happen now with the prisoners and why there was such a change in the mission priority. Looking towards the unconscious prisoner who had collapsed, he noticed her appearance at last. Back at the compound, it had been way too dark to see her face, but now he was able to get a clean look.

She was leaning up against one of the seats and for some reason, her face did not hold too many scars. The girl's hair was a dark rich, glossy mahogany colour and with the wind blowing, it gave her an angelic look. She had high cheek bones on her oval shaped face, which almost made it look like she had a lingering smile in her sleep. It contrasted with her arched eyebrows, which gave her a slight frown and Ghost knew what it meant: she was having a nightmare, most probably about her time in imprisonment. Through the cuts on her arm, he could see just how fragile and soft she looked. He could think of only word to describe her: beautiful.

* * *

_**There are a few things I'd like to clarify before continuing to the next chapter:**_

_**Firstly, I know i didn't really use Lyndis' character in this chapter, but that was because I wanted to develop her friend's character instead. I wanted to make my OCs just as strong as each other and well to me Melissa seemed too weak before, even with the torture. I wanted to just open her up more. **_

_**Secondly, the fake names Melissa gave were there for a reason; you'll soon see in one of the next few chapters.**_

_**Thirdly, i just want everyone to know that this story starts before the events of MW2, but I think it'll lead into it later.**_

_**I hope i did this chapter okay and please help me out by reviewing:)**_

_**Lastly, just wanted everyone to know that all credit for COD goes to Activision, I merely own the OCs and parts of the storyline.**_

_**Farewell Comrades, Syrene**_


	3. Chapter 3- the secrets we keep

Chapter 3- The secrets we keep

Location: Military base, London

Time: 11: 15am

''Lyndis wake up!'' an urgent voice called.

Lyndis' eyes had started to open, bright light seeped into her vision, forcing her to keep them shut. When was the last time she had seen light; a long, long time ago. She started to move herself, but wished she hadn't in the end. Every part of her body ached; she could feel pain in the cuts on her body. Forcing her eyes open, she took in her surroundings.

She was in a bed: a comfy hospital bed, something which seemed almost alien to her. The comfort of the pillows helped her to readjust to the new environment. Lyndis found herself staring at the ceiling and it felt homely to her, a place she had only dreamt of in her prison. Was she still dreaming? Was this all just another torture method from those damn captors? NO! This had to be real, it felt like home.

Slowly Lyndis turned her face to the voice who had called. It was Melissa, her friend. She sighed in relief, grateful for a familiar face at last.

'' I'm up, where the hell are we?'' she replied, the happiness in her voice quite evident.

''You'll be pleased to know that we got out of that shithole, no wait- don't stop me, lemme explain: this is really important and I've got to tell you before another nurse comes in.''

Lyndis closed her mouth, and gestured to her friend to continue, it would be better for her to know everything before asking. Her friend looked at her momentarily before continuing:

''Right after you collapsed, we got out, turns out the SAS rescued us, no doubt Shepherd ordered the rescue. There were two men who helped us out: guy called Ghost, who wore the mask you saw before you fainted and the other one's called Mactavish- Captain Mactavish from what I've heard so far.''

Lyndis looked at her friend while she paused before speaking again. Melissa was on a hospital, identical to hers and had bandages all over. Her face was tired and her Icy eyes looked like they were asking for more rest. She realised that she too must look just as bad.

''So when they got to us, they needed names and I've given us fakes: you're Eveline and I'm Naomi. They didn't ask anymore than that, but I'm betting they'll try getting more once they think we're awake, I've been pretending to be asleep 'cos I had no idea what story we're using. Now what's the plan?''

''Where are we?''

'' I was pretty out of it once we got to the chopper but from the nurses' accents, I'd say we're back in one of London bases.''

Lyndis looked at her friend for a few seconds and then around at the room: it was a large rectangular shaped one and the walls had been painted in a magnolia colour, two armchairs were at the back, close to the door and the walls had been decorated with paintings of flowers. With the sunlight pouring in from the right side, the room had a cosy feel, comforting Lyndis slightly while she thought.

''Lyn, You got a plan?''

She looked back at her friend and decided:

'' We'll pretend to keep sleeping for another few days, if they do start asking questions, just say you'll speak to one man: General Shepherd and no one else. We'll stick with the names you gave and we'll play it safe until we see Shepherd. I'm not sure what else we can do.''

''Alright but I've heard some of the men talking outside; they know we're not just civvies.''

''They can have their assumptions and as long we don't speak, we'll be fine,'' replied Lyndis replied, with a tone of finality in her voice.

Her friend nodded at her before settling back into her pillows. This was when Lyndis knew that above everything, she'd still be in charge, no matter what. She instantly regretted her tone.

''Sorry Liss, I shouldn't have spoken like that, just really out of it,'' apologised Lyndis.

Her friend looked at her and nodded before giving a weak smile. She was forgiven and was happy to still have her friend with her. Facing Melissa again, she slumped back into her pillows and thought about what had happened to them so far. Nine months of being tortured and imprisoned had left her in quite a state. She did not know how she'd act with anyone and appreciated her friend being there. The mission needed only one operative, why did she let Melissa join? Was this why she felt so guilty, because she let her best friend accompany her?

Lyndis knew torture and imprisonment was a possible outcome; Shepherd himself had warned her, what had he said?

_Be ready for a change when you come out, you'll either be in a body bag or you may lose yourself in the process... _

The words he had said resounded in her mind, while in the cellar and even now. This was what she had been trained for: pain, torture and_ doing what was necessary in order to win._ Another piece of advice Shepherd had given her before the mission. Everything he had said had prepared her for the mission. He was right; she had lost a part of herself in the mission. She knew she had changed. This is what she was prepared for. She had lost herself during the course of the mission and now she'd pay the price. What was left of her now?

Moments passed and Lyndis soon noticed her friend had fallen asleep, probably in her own deep thoughts. She knew she was ready for the change in herself, but no way was she prepared for her best friend to be the same. Inside it hurt her so much; she knew that every day, by looking at Melissa's face, she'd see a part of herself. It would be like looking at a mirror- they had both been shattered and now she'd have to face it by looking at her loved one.

She could say sorry_. Sorry for what_, Lyndis thought. _Sorry for letting you come with me? Sorry for seeing you tortured everyday for the past nine months? Sorry for what had happened? Most of all sorry for breaking you and not be able to stop it?_

Her thoughts kept repeating in her head. She knew now that nothing would be same. As Shepherd had once told her, _change is inevitable, even when it is disliked. _His voice was still in her head now, even while she drifted to sleep...

More days passed, more hours passed and still Lyndis pretended to be asleep when nurses came to check on her. Today was the day they finally woke up and talked, well as much as they could. She could hear voices outside talking, no doubt about her and Melissa. Thinking to herself, she decided and looked at her friend and spoke:

''You ready Liss?''

''Yep, just remember our names.''

Both started to shuffle around and move, making it quite blatant they had awoken. It would've looked quite humorous to Lyndis, had the situation not been so serious. She had to make this look real and show the nurses this was her first time waking up.

It only took a few seconds for the nurses to work it out and come inside the room. They greeted them warmly and started to explain where they were and what had happened. Both Lyndis and Melissa nodded and kept asking simple questions to keep the nurses going. After a few more questions, Lyndis had found out more about her injuries: she had sustained a few broken ribs and a twisted ankle. Adding that to a fractured knee and a twisted shoulder blade and a lot of bruising, she realised it would be a long time till her body returned to normal. The nurses had said it would take at least two months for their bodies to heal completely.

Melissa had taken quite bit of damage to her body, but a lot of it had been directed at her stomach, which the nurses had said would take longer to heal because of the stab wound. Her friend was seemingly lost in her own world and wherever that was, Lyndis knew she was thinking about the time she had spent being tortured.

She had gotten the wound during their fourth month in the chamber. It had been so sudden Lyndis almost forgot how it had happened: they were in the midst of a torturing session, something which happened usually on a weekly basis. Melissa had seen Lyndis being whipped on her back. It was then that Lyndis had seen the fury in her friend's eyes. Within seconds Melissa grabbed the chair she was sitting on and smashed it on her captor and then began attempting to strangle him; so close her friend had been to killing him until a second guard had entered the room, throwing Melissa off the guard and placing his knife right in her stomach. Lyndis would never forget the scream that came from her friend that day, it would often wake her up in the night and she would never be able to let it go. After that day, their captors had them tied down with chains to ground before trying to harm them.

Forgetting again where she was, Lyndis blinked and remembered the hospital bed she was in. Looking back at the nurses, she realised more people had entered the room: the two men who had rescued them. They had not said a word, but unlike the nurses they were staring intently at the two of them.

One the men had a dark Mohawk hairstyle growing, a first for Lyndis. Had this been the 'Captain' her friend had talked about? He had a very distinctive scar on the centre of his left brow, which ran all the way underneath his eye. The rest of his fair skin had smaller scars fading away. He held a very amused expression as he looked at the girls and Lyndis had no doubt that he knew a little more than the nurses.

The other man's appearance was a shock for Lyndis and another first. She realised this was the one she saw back at the cellar. His Ghost mask was more visible in the light and gave away no facial features-nothing at all, a complete mystery to Lyndis. His body on the other hand was covered by his khaki shirt and was - well quite- Lyndis couldn't describe it ... in other words he too was built and brawny like his friend. Neither of the men had said a word and yet they had already left quite a shocking impression on Lyndis.

'' Gentlemen I did not realise you were here,'' Lyndis called to them as casually as she could. She had noticed her voice had lost its raspiness and had returned to quieter self.

''Strange, I could've sworn we knocked,'' replied Ghost.

_Cocky git_, Lyndis thought. The man had a heavy cockney accent, but gave away no other emotion.

Before Lyndis could reply, her friend had already spoken.

''Gentlemen, why don't we get down to business? Why don't we start off with names?''

It was the Captain who replied and he faced the two nurses in the room:

'' Ladies, would you mind leaving us for a couple of minutes? We've got quite a bit of work.''

Lyndis was quite surprised with the reply the nurses gave. From the muttering and giggles they gave, she made out they had to leave to check on patient lunches and something to do with toilets. _Well, that must've given their infatuation away, _she thought while frowning at the two of them, while they left giggling.

''So ladies, good to see you doing better,'' the Captain said to them, as Lyndis faced the two men again and noticed the Scottish accent.

'' We need some information from you both.''

'' I've given you our names, is that not information enough?'' Melissa questioned, the annoyance clearly evident in her face.

'' Aah yes, you're Naomi? And you are...'' asked Mactavish pointing at Melissa and then at Lyndis.

Lyndis knew what he was doing; he was trying to check if the names given were fake. Lyndis knew what to do; time to stick with the story and set things straight.

''I'm Eveline.'' Lyndis replied, giving away no emotion or detection of a lie.

'' And captain... we will not be answering anymore questions. Actually, we'll only talk to General Shepherd. It's futile to ask us anymore about ourselves!''Lyndis ended firmly.

'' General Shepherd's a busy man, it'll take a while for him to get here lass.''

''I'm assuming you've informed him the mission was a success? ''

''In fact he told us to contact him when you'd woken up.''

''When will he arrive?'' Melissa interjected.

''Tomorrow.''

'' You'll get answers when he has talked to us,'' muttered Melissa, evidently trying to end the conversation.

''Gentlemen, we are still very tired... why don't we talk another time, preferably after the General's arrival,'' asked Lyndis politely.

''Alright, get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow.'' assured Mactavish.

''Thank you captain.''

Throughout the entire exchange, Lyndis realised that Ghost had not uttered a single word to herself or Melissa. As they left the room, she swore Ghost had given them a look beneath his mask. This was worrying to Lyndis; he had not said anything apart from that first snarky comment. He had given nothing away about himself and had showed no feeling at all. If he had given nothing, how could she predict any reaction from him?

As Lyndis lied back down on her bed, she could feel the worry stirring up inside. One more day and Shepherd would be here and yet she was scared- scared of the unpredictable: Ghost. The man was something else; she didn't even know his face. No! Lyndis wasn't scared. She was trained for the unpredictable, the frightening, and the unknown. He was just another face, a face unknown, but nonetheless a face. Lyndis knew what she'd have to do, _be careful and be wary and do not let your guard down,_ she thought...


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions and Revelations

Chapter 4- Reunions and revelations

Location: Military base, London

Time: 5:00pm

Lyndis had started fidgeting again in her bed. In pain and still adapting to her surroundings, she had become restless and wished her legs would move. Unfortunately her legs did not respond and whenever she tried to get up, the result would be her wincing in pain. Looking at Melissa, she was awestruck at how her friend could sleep for so long after so much time; she then remembered it was her who had slept for three weeks straight, so perhaps that was the reason why she no longer felt so tired.

It had been a complete day since she'd met and spoken to her rescuers and now Lyndis eagerly awaited the arrival of General Shepherd. She felt relaxed and at the same time anxious to see him. He would be able to set things right and debrief her on the mission.

''Ma'am, General Shepherd is here to see you,'' a nurse politely spoke, poking her head through the door.

This was it; she'd finally see him after nearly 10 months. She tried to sit up, which resulted in further pain towards her back.

As he entered the room, Lyndis felt the rush of loyalty towards her General. He looked as he always had: the wrinkles around his eyes had permanently settled on his fair skin, since she'd last seen him, giving him an always deep- in - thought look, his grey eyes glimmered in the light staring at the two of them as he walked in and his grey moustache had grown more over the past year making him look more stern. He was wearing his light blue camouflaged army combat uniform, which had 'US Army' written on the left and his rank of 'General' on the right and Lyndis noticed how proudly he held himself as he walked towards them. On his head Lyndis could see his black beret with three gold stars printed on and she noticed the holster he had customised to his uniform, something that was very similar on hers as well.

'' Sir!'' she heard herself and Melissa salute.

Her friend must've woken up when she heard him come in.

'' At ease soldiers, it's time we discussed everything. I trust you are getting better?''

'' Yes sir, I'll be back on my feet soon.''

''Glad to hear it soldier... now it's time we discussed the mission.''

'' Yes sir, as you already know Operation Deadman failed. Both myself and Captain Lorning were taken as prisoners to the Russian compound. We were able to extract Intel on Deadman during the nine months sir. We know exactly where Deadman's location is and how long she'll be there.''

Before Lyndis could continue her friend had already began to talk.

'' With all due respect General, I think Deadman may change plan.''

''That is no longer a priority for you Captain. Your mission right now is to get better. Now where did you place the Intel?''

'' Sir we sent the file to Project thirty two's computer. We thought it'd be better to send, rather than keep it on us.'' Lyndis answered.

''A good plan Captain Rochefort. I'll check out the intel and send out a team immediately. This was a mission successful. Be proud of yourselves ladies, you've done well. Where they able to get anything out of you? ''

''No sir, the usual torture nothing special,'' Melissa replied bitterly. She glared at the General while speaking.

''Your country is grateful to both of you,'' Said Shepherd, not noticing her tone.

''Thank you sir,'' said Lyndis.

''In the meanwhile, both of you will be on leave for two months as soon as you are discharged by the nurses. During that time you'll undergo psych evaluation and other tests. I expect both of you to be back on my team on the 15th October, we've got a lot of work to do when you get back. Deadman should be taken care of before you get back. You are my most loyal soldiers and your country will need you again.''

''Sir I think me and Melissa have changed very much in the last nine months. I doubt we will pass those psych tests.''

''I have every confidence that you will Captain Rochefort. The men who rescued you have said you will only answer to me, what did you tell them?''

'' What we were told to do General. We gave them fake names, kept a low profile and gave no details of ourselves,'' muttered Melissa spitefully.

''A wise decision captain, however these men who got you out of Kazan are part of my taskforce. They are known as Taskforce 141 and are very capable men. The problem is they will want to know more. This is why I have told them your true names and what branch you're from. I have created this taskforce to take care of any terrorism. They are the best of the best, almost as good as the paladins themselves.''

'' Sir you told them our identity?'' Lyndis questioned.

''The information was needed and stopped any suspicion arising. They know I am the leader of your the paladins as well.''

Lyndis looked at the wall behind her General as he continued speaking. She had almost forgotten about her team: the Paladins. She and Melissa had served as Field commander to the team before Operation Deadman. It had been a long time since she had heard the name. Where were they now?

''Sir, what's happened to my team. How are they?''

'' The paladins have carried on as usual since you and Captain Lorning left. They however were given a temporary captain. I believe it was Captain Moray from the SAS. She has been leading them while you were gone. I could not prevent the Board from replacing as the team was needed in missions elsewhere, but now that you have returned I will inform them that she can be removed and placed back to her old team.''

''Thank you sir.''

'' Both of you must know that only the Paladins and the Board know of Operation Deadman. No one else can know of it, so the information you can reveal to anyone will be that the two of you were P.O.W. Is that understood?''

''Yes sir!'' they answered in unison.

'' What happened to Operation Kingfish? Was it successful?'' Lyndis asked.

'' We were able to recover some intel, but on the whole the bastard wasn't there. I'd sent part of the 141 to deal with it. Unfortunately it was an ambush and we lost a soldier, the bastard slipped through our net.''

''Where is he now?''

''He's off the grid. I'm concentrating the 141 on extracting intel on him. My main priority now is Deadman. With your intel, we'll be able to find Deadman soon. I have another meeting with the board, so I'll leave you to your recovery and will see you on the 15th October.''

''Yes sir,'' they saluted again.

As soon as he had left Lyndis faced Melissa, preparing herself for a good row.

'' Why do you talk like that to him?''

'' Lyndis, he doesn't care about us. You saw how he looked at us: we're expendable to him. He wouldn't have looked twice if we weren't able to get the intel for him.'' Melissa replied, her voice had risen as she spoke.

''Liss he's a General. He has tonnes of work piled on him. Our mission was successful, you heard him.'' Lyndis heard herself snap at her friend.

'' Lyndis, you're so loyal to him. I know you're his favourite, but look at it from my direction. He only wants the US to be seen as a strong global power. He wants his rep back, especially after what happened back in the Middle East. The man is a power picker. That's all he wants!'' her friend yelled back.

''How can you say that? He lost a lot of men back there. He wants his country safe again. He is doing this for the greater good, for all our sakes. Anyway we are part of the Paladins, we are his most loyal. We always have been. What happened to you? Why have you changed so much?''

'' NINE MONTHS WE WERE TORTURED. NINE FUCKING MONTHS. He could have gotten us out any fucking time, but we heard nothing. We've trusted him for so long, we couldn't see it: the man may not be evil, but he's hardly a patriot. He left us!''

'' I was prepared for the mission Melissa!''

'' I couldn't let you go alone. They would have murdered you. ''

''I told you not to go! I fucking warned you!''

''I knew what I was going in for, but don't you see. Shepherd just left us there. Our team wasn't able to get us out and now he expects us to come back to him and join his fight! I don't trust him!''

'' Well I do! He's a good man, he knows what he's doing and he's keeping us safe. That's what we're all fighting for.''

'' I just don't trust him.''

'' Don't trust him then, but what are you going to do now?'' Lyndis questioned as she quietened her voice.

'' Alright I get it. I'm just mad at how long we were there. It's me being paranoid. Sorry Lyndis,'' Melissa answered calming her voice.

''I'm sorry for everything too.''

'' It's not your fault. We're in the midst of a war, bad things happen.''

Lyndis smiled at her friend and turned around on the bed and fell back to sleep. She went over everything Shepherd had said to her: the intel on Operation Kingfish. She could've sworn it was accurate. Her team had extracted it a month before she left and it was legitimate. Perhaps the ultranationalists were prepared for an attack, Makarov was certainly clever enough.

Another matter came to mind from the conversation with Shepherd: the fake names they had given to the men from 141. They would certainly not trust them now and considering the fact they couldn't tell them about Operation Deadman would not help. It wouldn't matter anyway to Lyndis, they weren't her team; she didn't care about their trust. She fell asleep thinking again about the conversation with Shepherd.

**Lyndis' POV**

I could definitely get used to this bed. The pillows were soft and easy to fall asleep and the day seemed to begin again. How long had I been asleep? Facing the window, I watched the birds outside: it was morning again. I felt refreshed then I had in a long time. Perhaps today I could finally walk and move again... perhaps.

Tilting myself around, I decided to wake up Melissa, I was hungry and needed food. Maybe I'd ask the nurses for something big to eat.

''Liss wake...''

Wait where was she? Where was Melissa? Her bed wasn't even there. Where had she gone?

''Melissa!'' I yelled out as I tried to sit up.

All I could see was a needle, a very large one pointing at me. Not again! What was happening?

'' Ma'am could you please lay back down again? We need to sedate you,'' a nurse called to me.

Where did she come from? I didn't see her before. I didn't want to be sedated again... not after those months. They had done it to me repeatedly. Never again would I let it happen. Why would I need to be sedated anyway? I was fine now. Where had they taken Melissa?

'' NO I don't want to be sedated. Take that thing away from me now!'' I struggled as I tried to move.

''Ma'am this will help. It will help you,'' she replied calmly, while I saw another nurse trying to hold me down.

Those were the words that my captors had said, _this will help. _I winced as I tried to push the memory away. They had shoved hundreds of needles into my body over the nine months; no way in hell was I going to let it happen again. Where was Melissa?

''Keep that fucking thing away from me!'' I screamed out, while I kicked and punched at anything I could see.

Another nurse had come in and she was holding my legs down. They were all around me; they were surrounding me. I couldn't see... I couldn't breathe! I saw my captors again. There were black balaclavas covering their faces as they laughed and grabbed my waist. No! Not again!

Grabbing the closest thing I could see, I pushed myself of the bed I was on. I was holding on to a small, but sharp knife. The people around me were screaming as I used my free hand to hold on to the neck of the person closest to me. They were yelling and crying out. All I saw was the Balaclavas the men wore, the red and blue lights. My vision was changing. They were trying to get me. Where was Melissa? What had they done to her?

I backed against the wall holding the person by their neck.

''Stay away from me, Stay the fuck away from me!'' I cried to them.

I directed my knife at her neck and placed my hand around it. They were trying to calm me down, trying to get me to stop. No! Not until I saw Liss!

''Where is she? Where is Melissa?''

'' She is safe, she's in the other room,'' one them replied trying to gesture at me to put the knife down.

'' No! What have you done to her? ''

'' She's safe! We're trying to help you ma'am. We are helping you, you need to calm down.''

''I'll fucking kill her if you come closer!''

They nodded to show me they understood. The two of them backed down and one of them left the room. Where had he gone? My vision was deteriorating, I could see blood. The balaclavas were here and were laughing at me, trying to hold me.

''Wait, where did he go?'' I yelled at other person.

'' 'She' ma'am, she's gone to get help, we're trying to help you.'' the woman replied.

''You can stay away from me, I don't need your help!''

'' You're hurt ma'am, we're helping you.''

The woman I was holding started squirming. I held her closer, holding the knife closer to her neck.

'' Stay the fuck still, or I swear I'll rip your neck out! ''

The woman stilled and didn't speak or move. My vision blurred again, I could see more lights: bright red and blue lights and the balaclava men coming closer. They kept coming closer and laughing. Always laughing...

''Stay away from me!'' I yell at them.

Where was Melissa? What had they done to her?

Ghost POV

Leaving the rest of his breakfast, Ghost strode his way to the obstacles courses. It was time for practice and he was itching for time on the guns. Being a Lieutenant, he'd be leading the 141 for the session today. Mactavish had taken two men: Archer and toad, on an intel retrieval mission and as he was second in charge, he'd be taking the lead until his Captain returned.

As he continued his way, he could hear other soldiers walking ahead and discussing something. They were discussing the recent captives who were rescued; they had become the talk of the base for the past few weeks and yet, they had still not made an appearance. Of course, only he, Mactavish and the rest of the 141 knew more about them; Shepherd had clarified a few matters when he arrived the previous day. He was in complete awe over the two women now at sick bay.

First of all, the names they had given were fake: Naomi and Eveline were actually Captain Melissa 'Promise' Lorning and Captain Lyndis 'Dutchess' Rochefort of the much known team 'The Paladins'. Ghost had only recently believed that 'the Paladins' were just a rumour; they were the team that were known to get the work done without question. Many stories of their assets had arrived at base: the team who took missions from the President of United states, they had destroyed the infamous Drug cartel Lorlo Rodriguez and assassinated Maxwell Corps, who was the head of a famous terrorist group up until two years ago. This was a team who worked in the dark and were never acknowledged for their achievements and right now their commanding officers were on hospital beds.

Ghost knew General Shepherd had lead other teams apart from the 141: the 1st battalion 75th Ranger regiment, who Ghost had met on one occasion and found they were good company, the shadow company, Ghost knew the group followed the General like Cattle and now there was this new team: the Paladins. He had no idea how loyal they were to Shepherd. What else had Shepherd kept from him?

He remembered the fear in Lyndis' eyes when they had met at the cellar and then at Sick bay. She was suspicious of him. Shepherd had said they were both P.O.W, but why did Ghost have a feeling there was something else to it... How long had they been there?

While still lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the nurse who was frantically running past him. What was her name again? Was it Amy or Alice?

''Amy, what's wrong?'' he questioned.

'' Lieutenant Ghost, It's one of the patients, she's holding Jenny with a knife. She's lost it. Lieutenant Ling told me get more help. He's gone to there to calm her down now,'' she blurted out, the distress evident in her voice.

'' Is she in room 12?''

''Yes sir, her and another patient,'' she described.

''Right go to the obstacles and tell Sergeant Royce to cover training. I'll go now to Sick bay.''

''Yes sir!''

He didn't wait for another reply and ran directly to the room. It was where the two captains were being held. What had happened to them? What had happened to Lyndis?

It took a few minutes for Ghost to reach the room. Slowly he entered it, gently opening the door and carefully walking in. He saw one of the beds missing and five nurses facing a corner and his fellow Lieutenant Ling standing closer to the nurse being held by a knife. He slowly walked closer to the nurse and saw her...

Captain Lyndis was behind the nurse, holding her in a deadlock with a knife to her head.

''Lieutenant Ghost, be careful. She just keeps yelling to stay away,'' the fellow Lieutenant whispered urgently.

''Right let me try, get everyone to stand further back. It's stressing her out,'' Ghost advised.

He walked closer to the wall the captain leaned against, resulting in her forcing herself back.

'' Fucking stay away!'' Lyndis yelled to him.

He noticed her eyes. Her big brown gold eyes had a slick of amber around them and fear surrounding her face. Tears were falling down her face as she looked at him in terror.

''Look at me Lyndis.''

She stared at him; her eyes had become red from the crying.

''Listen to me, snap out of it. You're not in the cellar, you're in London. A military base in London. These nurses are trying to help you get better,'' he whispered to her gently.

''No! Stop it! Stop getting in my head!''

''Look at me Lyndis! You're safe,'' he reassured.'' Remember who you are, you're a Captain.''

''I'm a captain?'' she repeated.

Ghost noticed he was getting through to her. She was staring at him without the fear, but full of questions. She was loosening her grip on the nurse.

''You're a Captain,'' he replied.

''Wait, Where is she? Where's Melissa?''

''Melissa is fine. She's in the other room. She's safe just like you.''

''She's safe?''

''Yes! Listen to me... you need to let go of the nurse,'' he asked.

''Nurse?'' she questioned and then looked at the nurse she was holding

Lyndis stared at him and then again at the nurse. She seemed surprised by what she was holding. Slowly she dropped the deadlock, but continued to hold onto the knife. As the nurse walked away, Ghost took the opportunity to come closer to her, up until he was a metre away.

''Lyndis, give me the knife,'' he spoke gently.

''Huh? How did I get here?''

''We got you out remember.''

''Wait you're Ghost?'' she questioned, as if acknowledging his presence for the first time.

''Yep and you're Captain Lyndis Rochefort, callsign Dutchess,'' he smiled.

''I lied to you.''

'' Yes and General Shepherd told me.''

By now he was inches away from her and held out his hand.

''Give me the knife Lyndis.''

She nodded and dropped it into his arm and smiled back. A weak smile, but Ghost could tell she was trying.

''Ghost, I don't feel...'' her voice was breaking down as she closed her eyes.

Ghost had put his arms around her as she collapsed again. She had no objections, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him as her eyes closed. Ghost picked her up and took her to her bed, smiling underneath his mask and happy that she had started trusting him.

'


	5. Chapter 5 Our loyalty

**I'd just like to thank crazychi for the review. It was my first one and I'm so happy for that. Have a great new year everyone and I hope to see you tomorrow. I'm thinking of**** posting another chapter to celebrate 2014. Now I'm off to see the London display, so I've got to hurry. **

**Hope you enjoy this, it's a little short, but this chapter gives a bit more information:)**

Chapter 5- Our Loyalty

''Ghost, you do know they were discharged yesterday?'' Captain Mactavish asked his friend.

They had been in his office having a drink and discussing the recent mission, when the topic of the Paladins had popped up. Ghost had no idea that the patients had disappeared; it seemed they had left during the night and the room they had been staying in, held no trace that it was even occupied. It was like they were never there...

'' No idea they'd gone, till you told me mate,'' Ghost replied with regret.

After the incident Lyndis had caused two days ago, Ghost had talked to her once when she had finally awoken. He had wanted to know much more about her and when they had spoken, she'd given nothing away.

''_You caused quite the stir today Captain,'' he told her when she had woken up._

''_Did I hurt anybody?'' she asked, he could see the hurt in her eyes._

''_No, you were a little lost and upset, but it's alright no one was hurt,'' he reassured._

_She sighed in relief giving him a smile and relaxing herself on the bed. _

''_Wait does General Shepherd know?'' she said again anxiously as she sat up._

''_I figured you'd want it to stay quiet , so I kept it a secret, Just the people in the room know about it.'_

''_Thank you- erm...''_

''_Lieutenant Ghost,'' he filled in. _

''_Thank you Lieutenant.''_

After she had woken, they had talked for a whole hour before the nurses came for more tests. He noticed how agitated she was when he had mentioned Shepherd, as if her thoughts would always reflect the General. From the look of gratefulness she had given him for saying nothing about the incident had reached Shepherd, he knew where her loyalty lied. The more they conversed, the more he noticed her closing up again. She gave no more smiles after that.

As he sat by her bedside, he could really observe the beauty in her eyes: no longer fear but not much happiness. Yes, they were stunning, but there was so much behind them: the glint of amber in her brown golden eyes took him by surprise whenever she looked at his. The only thing he could compare them to was the hazy sky at sunrise, so stunning and yet so much mystery. He realised her background during the conversation: she was English, no doubt from London but not a cockney kind of dialect like his; she had a more upper class accent.

'' Do we have any more information on these Paladins John?'' Ghost asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

Luckily his friend did not seem to notice.

''Aye, I was able to get Scarecrow to look into them, more then what Shepherd's given us. He was able to get into some of the hidden archives. Not much, but just a bit more,'' Soap answered as he showed Ghost a file.

Looking into it, Ghost turned to the first page and down.

_The Paladins_

_Commanding officers: General Shepherd_

_Field Commanders: Captain Lyndis 'Duchess' Rochefort , _

_Captain Melissa 'Promise' Lorning_

_Lieutenant: NO information_

_Sergeant Operatives-_

_Command sergeant Major: Jennifer 'Banshee' Smith_

_Farah 'Blackbird' Pojeer_

_Anya 'Crossbow' Layne_

_Sergeant Major: Emmeline 'Decoy' Shilling_

_Lorna 'Wishful' Foling_

_Past missions:_

_Operation Laserlight_

_All information regarding this mission can be found in project thirty two's computer_

_Operation Hostagetaker_

_This mission was successful, however all information can be found within project thirty two's computer._

_Operation Darksky_

_This mission was successful, however all information can be found within project thirty two's computer._

_Operation Oceandeep_

_This mission was successful, however all information can be found within project thirty two's computer._

_Operation RED_

_This mission was successful, however all information can be found within project thirty two's computer_

The list was endless, however by the bottom of the page Ghost saw something which surprised him:

_Operation Deadman_

_Active mission; No extra information available, project thirty two has been informed._

Ghost looked up at Mactavish and suspiciously asked '' What the hell?''

''That was exactly what I thought,'' Mactavish grinned back.

''So basically the paladins have two captains, missions which have very little information, something about project thirty two. What is that supposed to be? What's with the last mission being active?

'' That's all the information Scarecrow could get. They're all women; the entire team's a complete mystery. We found no files on any of the members; it just says on the database to go to Shepherd or Project thirty two for more information. Don't have clue what Project thirty two is...''

''Looks like this has been kept top secret... blimey and I thought taskforce 141 was secret.''

The two men looked down at the file on the desk again. _This mission was successful, however all information can be found within project thirty two's computer, _Ghost thought to himself, What kind of team was this? How was this kept so quiet? What the hell was Project thirty two? He was in complete awe of the Paladins...

Two months later

Location: Briefing room, Unknown

Time: 12pm

It was mid October as Lyndis looked out through the window. After her nine month dark winter in Kazan, she was quite glad to see London in the cold. She had missed it: the winter chill, the snow which was expected by December. Lyndis was never a summer person; she preferred the winter. Maybe it was because she was from England or maybe Kazan's darkness had taken its toll on her, but there was just something special about a thick, white blanket outside which always appealed to Lyndis. She couldn't wait for the snow... it always brought a smile to her face.

'' Something distracting you Lyndis?'' an American accent called to her.

She shook her head and snapped out of the dream state she was in.

'' Nope, nothing at all General, you know how I love the cold that's all,'' she smiled, trying to rid herself of the embarrassment.

'' Ah, I see. You'll be back on the field soon Captain. As I was saying the second assassination on Deadman was another failure. He was able to get away. I should've thought this mission thoroughly, I've got-'' he was interrupted.

''I'm sorry sir, you said the second assassination was a failure but how?'' Lyndis questioned.

Her General did not seem to mind the interruption.

''I sent my shadow company after them; I shouldn't have taken any chances. This is why the mission I'm giving is another shot at Deadman. We have a third chance on him and this time I'm sending in the best,'' he smiled at Lyndis before continuing,'' The intel you were able to retrieve had another location of where Deadman could be, he's in the capital of Austria: Vienna. His safehouse is in the city. The mission you'll be on will be dead silent. None of this can get out. We've secured help from the Austrian government. They'll cover this up as long as there is no trace of a third party and no witnesses. This is a silent assassination. The file I'm giving contains all information on the HVT. We are the best captain, I trust you know that and the best do not fail.''

Lyndis looked at General Shepherd as he handed the file to her and nodded. This was it, her chance to prove to the General that she was back. He trusted her and she was definitely not going to fail.

It was two months since she had been on leave. Two months for her to recover and enact her revenge on Deadman. Lyndis had passed all Psych evaluations thanks to the General; he had put in a good word for her to keep all the doctors happy. She thought back to how she spent her time in those two months: Melissa had come to stay for a few weeks and it had helped. It was easier for her to talk to someone, who had been there. Through the nightmares when she slept, Melissa had been around and in return she was there for her when she had hers. They were able to talk to each other about the time spent in prison and it got her back on her feet. Many times they discussed what the men had done to them in the compound: the rape, the knives, and the waterboarding. It had certainly helped talking to someone about it.

There was only one thing she couldn't share with her friend: the guilt. It ripped through her every time she looked at Melissa. She always heard her friend scream when she slept. The scream which Lyndis blamed on herself. It was never going to leave her.

Thankfully the incident like the one at the barracks had not occurred during the two months. Lyndis was so grateful to that man who helped her. Often he was there in the nightmares, helping her to wake up. She was thankful to him and Lyndis swore to herself, that if she ever met Ghost again she would sincerely thank him for. Who knows what would've happened had he not been there?

She looked back at General Shepherd and smiled, happy that he trusted her with such a mission; a mission to show her loyalty to him again.

''Your team will be at the barracks at 5pm today. I know you've missed them during your time away. I've also briefed Captain Lorning on the mission, so you do not need to worry about that. I also took the liberty of removing Captain Moray from her position as temporary captain for the Paladins. She's has gone back to the SAS.''

''Thank you sir, that means a lot,'' she said earnestly.

''You are my most loyal soldier Captain. It was the least I could do. ''

''Sir, when do we leave for this mission?''

''You leave at dusk tomorrow; be ready and make sure your team gets a training session in before then.''

He stood up to leave and Lyndis saluted.

''Your father would be proud of you Lyndis. Sometimes, I feel like I'm talking to him.''

She smiled again at him. He had treated her like a daughter, since the death of her father. They had been best friends and Shepherd would always look at her the same way as her father did.

''Thanks Shep!''

He smiled knowingly at her, it was the name her father had given him whenever he had come for dinner. He left the room leaving Lyndis alone.

_This is it, get the team together and get the job done, _she thought to herself. It was time for the Paladins to get back together.


	6. Chapter 6- Paladins' orders

**Right so this is chapter 6 and I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I know i said i would but it's London and there are a lot of sales right now. Okay, no excuses... I'm a lazy cow, please forgive me:( I swear as part of my new year's resolution I will update more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter: it's the reunion of the Paladins and their mission...**

Chapter 6- Paladins

Location- Unknown barracks, London

Time: 5:00pm

''Lyndis!'' a voice shrieked.

Lyndis looked up from the bench she was sitting on. They were finally here; the Paladins were finally reunited. She gave a surprising squeal back at the women who were jumping out of the truck, bags in tow. They took seconds to run up to each other and hug; it had been too long, _far too long, _Lyndis thought as she held them tightly in a group hug.

''Right come on in, we've got much to discuss,'' she cried joyfully, leading them indoor from cold outside.

Once inside, she led them to Mess hall where they sat down to talk:

''Lyndis, right come on spill, Promise has only told so little and I need to know more: what the hell happened?'' Emmeline glared at Melissa as she spoke.

''Look, I thought it'd be best if we talked about everything together,'' she replied indignantly, while pouring herself coffee and settling down next to Lyndis.

The others simply looked at Melissa and Lyndis for more information.

''Okay I'll start from the beginning: we all know how our first attempt at Operation Deadman ended,'' she began, looking at the other for acknowledgement. In turn they each nodded.'' Well the plan was successful; me and Lyndis were caught and taken to their enemy compound. You know what happened then... It took about four months, but we were able to sneak around and get the intel Shepherd needed and we fed them a quite a bit of shit. Then around three months back, Shepherd was able to rescue us using one of his other teams. I think they were called Taskforce 141 or something,'' she shook her head trying to remember everything what had happened during the escape.

Looking around as she paused, she noticed her team giving her all their concentration. They had looked just as they had eleven months ago; the family she had left behind, the same perfect family who were always there.

''So come on, what happened then?'' Farah called impatiently.

Lyndis smiled at her before continuing:

'' Alright calm down. So anyway we finally got out stayed in hospital and well let's just say I caused a ruckus,'' she said quietly, hoping they wouldn't want her to elaborate. How wrong she was? They wanted to know everything.

'' So I woke up one of the mornings and I couldn't see Melissa anywhere, so I got really worried and I kinda snapped,'' she said in nearly a whisper.

''What the hell did you do?'' Jennifer questioned, a grin appearing on her face as she spoke.

'' She went psycho and held a nurse with a knife,'' Melissa snickered as she spoke, resulting in playful nudge from Lyndis, '' and to think, it was all 'cos she couldn't find me.''

''Shut it you! I was worried okay. So yeah I snapped, started swearing and...''

'' A member of the 141 had to come in to calm her down,'' Melissa finished off.

The group looked at each other before smiling. Lyndis felt so much better discussing it; a couple of weeks ago, she had been ashamed to even think about it and now it just seemed like a complete joke.

'' Well on a serious note, come on how was the torture?'' Lorna asked her blue eyes reaching up to meet Lyndis'.

Lyndis sighed before speaking. She expected this question to pop up. The group knew what this mission was asking for and they had respected Lyndis' decision to participate in it.

''It was bad Lorna, real bad. They tortured us in so many ways. I expected it but it just got worse; it happened every day. Sometimes they would pick me and sometimes they'd choose Promise and every once in a while they'd do it to both of us,'' she replied bitterly.

She looked at them as she finished speaking. Their faces held sympathy and she was happy they were here with her now. They did not pity her and she was glad for that: her friends understood everything and they were there for her all the way.

The face she did not look at was Melissa's; there was the guilt inside that stopped her. Lyndis hated not being able to face her, but she noticed Melissa was looking at her from the side. She stared at the table, hoping someone would speak, but luck was not on her side as she realised Melissa had spoken.

'' Shepherd left us for nine months, he didn't care what happened to us. I'm sure he knew we wouldn't take so long to find intel,'' Melissa spoke, breaking the silence with the anger evident in her voice.

''He's busy liss,'' Lyndis replied quietly. She did not want to start a fight with her best friend, but hated how bitter Melissa was about the General.

''No listen Lyndis, I thought I was being all judgemental and paranoid about this, but think about it, he could've gotten us out sooner and he didn't!'' she cried out.

''Come on Promise. This is General Shepherd we're talking about, he's so busy. You've seen the work he gets. We saw him by the way when you had gone. I can tell you now he missed his captains. He really did want to get you out, it was just hard trying to find a way,'' Farah exclaimed calmly.

The others seem to agreed with Farah and nodded with her and Lyndis was grateful they weren't against the general. She couldn't stand it if the whole team was going to go against their commanding officer.

''Okay anyway, he's briefed on our next mission and it's a big one,'' Lyndis spoke, hoping this would diffuse the tension.

She sighed with relief as she saw Melissa calm down and continued.

'' Myself and Promise have already been briefed on the mission.''

''The mission is our third and I think last chance to take down Deadman,'' her friend continued on,'' location is Vienna, capital of Austria. There's a safe house there of his and we're going in.''

The two of them took turns explaining the entire mission until they had explained the entire content of the file Shepherd had given then.

''Alright on to another matter, come on all of you tell me about this Captain Moray?'' Lyndis asked the table.

At once the entire team had gone into a complete uproar. They cursed and yelled about this former captain. It took a few minutes for them to quieten down before Anya spoke:

''Absolute shit,'' she moaned.

''That's the understatement of the year. Lyndis, she's a complete bitch, she used to wake us up at dawn and we'd have to do drills till noon, all for the Paladins she'd say. Farah and her fought like crazy every day. You gave her a broken nose didn't you Blackbird?'' Jennifer interjected.

''Sure did and I'm happy I did that. The bitch actually had the nerve to tell me to take out my nose stud. This isn't fucking high school. Thank God you're finally back with us Lyndis because I would've murdered her otherwise,'' she answered grimly.

'' Wait, how did we get rid of her though?'' Anya asked.

''Shepherd said he shipped her back of to the SAS,'' Lyndis answered joyfully.

''That's all because you're his favourite Duchess,'' said Melissa.

Lyndis noticed the meaning behind what she'd said; she had wanted to discuss the General again, thankfully no one had caught on.

''Well I for one am glad she's gone,'' Farah called as she bit into a cookie.

The team continued chatting about everything until Lyndis and Melissa had finally been updated on everything. Anya had gotten engaged to her boyfriend of six years, Nathaniel Greene, who was also a Marine. It had been nice to know that her friend had been happy and well. Lyndis remembered how they had met back in high school and was overjoyed to know their relationship lasted. It gave her a sense of hope for the future.

After a few hours it was time for the group to take a rest as they were going to be up early the next day for the mission.

Location- Vienna, Austria

Time- 10pm

''Right ladies, We all set?'' Lyndis asked sternly.

'' Ready and waiting!'' Lorna yelled back, while adjusting her Lynx.

'' Alright ladies, remember the plan: Duchess is taking Banshee and Decoy through the South east entrance. It's quiet, not too many men and this rain should cover up the sound of any firefights, Crossbow, Wishful, both of you will be providing overwatch from the opposite building of the compound; you're our eyes and ears so keep us updated with any movement. Me and Blackbird will go through the north entrance and take out the lights,'' Melissa continued on.

As everyone nodded in response, Lyndis spoke:

''All comms will be off for the first twenty minutes, so no updates then, understood?''

''Roger that,'' Anya and Lorna nodded.

''Right choppers dropping us off two streets away so be ready ladies!'' Lyndis yelled out.

It was time for Operation Deadman to take place. Lyndis could her heart beating as their Chopper started to drop down the ladder.

''Ladies, I'll be twenty minutes away, contact Grandtoken when you are ready for extraction,'' their pilot yelled from the Cockpit.

''Right remember, Dead silent mission: our main priority is to kill Deadman, no matter the cost!'' Melissa yelled, as the ladder dropped down.

It took the group seconds to get down and split into groups they were put in. They had been dropped off two streets away to avoid any detection from the enemy. Lyndis, Jennifer and Emmeline headed through the South entrance, with guns at the ready.

''Silencers ready ladies,'' Lyndis whispered, while adjusting her own.

''We're set,'' Jennifer called back.

They crept through the fence, clasping their guns in case of any enemy soldiers.

''Dutchess, I see three hostiles up on the roof,'' Emmeline said, while she aimed through her M4A1.

''I take right, Banshee take middle and Decoy take left, on my go...fire,'' she whispered through the comm.

It took seconds for the three men to collapse from the shots, completely silent.

''Let's move, check for any motion sensors when where inside.''

''Roger that,'' the others spoke back.

The group moved through the door without any resistance and slipped in through the door without a fault. Holding her Steyr AUG close in case of an ambush, Lyndis realised just much she had missed this atmosphere. It felt right to her, It felt like it was meant to be. The team got through the next two corridors without trouble and paused right at the end of it.

''Time check,'' Lyndis told the team.

''10:25, I'll contact the rest of the team,'' Banshee replied, moving her hand to her comm, '' Paladins, this is Banshee reporting in, we need updates.''

''This is Crossbow, we've seen some trucks coming in from the main entrance, be advised the enemy soldiers are heavily equipped. We see at least a dozen men.''

''Copy that Crossbow, out.''

The team continued moving through the next corridor until they had reached the centre of the compound.

''Shit, large group, stay quiet!'' Lyndis hissed.

''Duchess, this is Promise speaking, we've reached the corridor leading to the centre room.''

''Understood Promise, we see you,'' Lyndis replied back, as she gave a little wave to the other group on the other side of the room, ''give me a headcount Decoy.''

''There's two groups of men, different uniform, in total a dozen men,'' Emmeline answered quickly.

''They're the men Crossbow was on about,'' said Lyndis, peeping through the room, while thinking of the next step of the plan.

''This is wishful speaking, these trucks we're seeing now. We think they're going to try transferring the HVT,'' Lorna announced through the comm before pausing, wait shit, Duchess, I have a message for you, it's Grand token, he needs to talk to you. I'm patching you through to him now.''

''Roger that Wishful, Grand token, I'm listening sir,'' Lyndis called through the comm.

''Duchess, there's been a change in mission captain,'' it was Shepherd's voice through the comm, his American accent completely clear to Lyndis,'' your mission is no longer dead silent, you are to assassinate Deadman in whatever way possible, KILL HIM first and then take care of the compound he is in. I repeat burn that place to the ground! Do you understand Captain?''

''Roger that Grand token, I'll call in when the job's done,'' she replied without missing a beat,'' team, new job, use your C4 and plant it everywhere. Burn this place down! We're going loud! Blackbird do you have enough C4?''

''More than enough captain,'' Farah replied.

''Me and Blackbird are going through the building to plant it, we're going to need a huge distraction.'' Melissa's voice came through.

''We cannot burn this place down until Deadman is taken care of, we need to find him first,'' Lyndis answered back.

''Take your team and find him. His men are here obviously waiting. He's either in his office or that downstairs room.''

''Give us 15 minutes.''

'' Roger that, we'll stay silent till then, out.''

Swift and quick did Lyndis, Jennifer and Emmeline move. They were forced to go round to the office, which supposedly was where Deadman stayed. Patrolling outside the office, the group spotted five enemy hostiles.

'' Ready ladies, we're still staying quiet so keep silencers tight, find a target; 3, 2, 1... Fire!'' Lyndis cried out as she started shooting.

The men seemed shocked at first to what an earth was going on.

''Tango down, hurry this up!'' Lyndis yelled, while aiming down her sights on another soldier.

''Flashbang out!'' Emmeline yelled while tossing the explosive.

The group huddled back until they heard the cries from the men. Moving quickly they started shooting again until one by one the soldiers were down.

''Clear! Promise, we're entering the office now,'' Banshee spoke through her comm.

''Roger that, I'm giving you 10 minutes; Duchess make sure you pay him back for what he did to us!'' came Melissa's reply.

''I'll call you when it's done!'' Lyndis replied.

As they moved through the corridor, they slowly leaned against the door to the office. Lyndis could hear a few soldiers inside yelling and then there was that other voice: Deadman's voice. She looked to Emmeline and whispered to her to put the breaching charges on the door.

Breaching was something Emmeline was specialised and she quickly took to her task. It took less than two minutes for the job to done before Lyndis spoke:

'' Weapons tight ladies! I want to hurt this son of a bitch first. GO!''

A large explosion could be heard through the entire corridor and office; the men inside seemed surprised and it took only a moment for them to die. All four soldiers lay dead on the floor and a fifth person in the room cowered behind the desk: this was Deadman.

Moving with exceptional speed, Lyndis grabbed the sandy haired man, threw him against the brick wall and started a brutal attack with her fists upon his face. This was the man who was the reason she had been in a cellar for nine months. Nine months of being raped, punched, kicked, and being mercilessly tortured had made revenge the first agenda on Lyndis' mind. She unleashed her fury upon him until he had blood dripping from his nose and mouth, no doubt a broken nose.

She finally stopped her onslaught and at the man who was now whimpering:

''Hello Jarek... It's been a while!'' she spoke calmly after meeting fist with his mouth again.

''No! Please let me go!'' Jarek replied, his fair skinned jaw looked bloody and broken.

''Funny that's not what you were saying when you bled me dry! From what I can recall, you seemed to enjoy telling me I wouldn't ever get out ,'' Lyndis answered maliciously, while throwing him down on the floor.

''I- I sorry, let me live... I beg you,'' he whimpered, his polish accent very evident.

''I told you I'd get you back,'' she spoke, ignoring his begging.

''I'll give you anything, just please- let me go!'' he stuttered.

''Alright I'll let you go if you give me something in exchange,'' she mocked,'' tell me about the trio, who are they?''

He answered quickly, hoping it would help keep him alive:

''The trio is a group made of three of us: Me, Vladimir Makarov and Nina Pultrent. It's Makarov, he's who you want!''

''Thank you Jarek, you've been a great help.''

As he sighed in relief on the floor, Lyndis turned around and slowly took out her 44. Magnum. She turned around to face him and brought the gun to his head.

''It has been a pleasure knowing you Jarek, but I need to take care of my loose ends,'' she whispered to him coldly as she let go of the trigger.

He fell to the floor as Lyndis turned away. Throughout the entire exchange, Jennifer and Emmeline stood there with their guns pointing at him. Jennifer knew how cold and distant her Captain could be when on the job, but this was unexpected. She saw Lyndis' face during the conversation: her captain had covered up her pain and torture on her face and seemed so heartless. She somehow reminded her of their General. What did Shepherd once say, _take care of your loose ends, we don't ever want them to talk... _

Jennifer looked towards Emmeline and saw her reaction. Decoy seemed to be at ease with the interaction, but then again it was Jennifer who was the most recent soldier to join the Paladins, about a two months before Lyndis had left on her mission. Perhaps it just took time to get used to this. Before she could think back to her first moments in the Paladins, a voice interrupted her:

''Banshee, contact Promise: tell her it's done,'' Lyndis called, while picking her Steyr AUG up from the ground.

'' Promise come in, Deadman has been assassinated.''

''Roger that, get back to the centre hall, we've already started planting C4 in the building we've also sprayed the place with petrol, we're all set to go,'' Melissa replied, there was joy evident in her base, '' we've contacted Grand token, our exfil is in 15 minutes.''

''Roger that, we'll be there soon.''

''Alright let's get out of here before they send men up, get that tank of gasoline and spray the room with it, Decoy plant C4 through the corridor, let's move,'' Lyndis yelled as she started moving through the office to find a lighter.

It took minutes for the group to light the place up and once at the other end of the corridor, she lit the floor. Without looking back, the group headed back through to the main hall. Once there they spotted Melissa and Farah.

''Promise, we're all set, let's take care of these soldiers before they realise what's happened to their boss,'' Lyndis whispered.

''Roger that, Flashbangs out!'' Melissa yelled out.

The different coloured uniformed men yelled out as they realised what had happened.

Lyndis aimed at the soldiers and started to shoot. Some of the men were able to get to cover and had returned fire.

'' Promise, trigger the C4, we need to go now!'' Lyndis yelled through the comm.

''Not yet, take care of the men!'' Melissa called through the comm.

They began firing at men who had taken cover. Decoy had thrown semtex in to throw them of balance, resulting in the soldiers running out of their covers. The Paladins used the distraction to their advantage and soon were able to overcome the enemy soldiers.

''Room clear!'' Blackbird called from the other side of the hall as she and Promise walked out from their corridor.

''Promise, Duchess, we can see our extraction here! '' Lorna yelled through the comm.

''Roger that! Both of you get to the extraction now! We'll be in there two minutes!'' Lyndis replied.

The Paladins sprinted back through the entrance which Melissa and Farah had come through. On their way to the extraction, they spotted more soldiers running past to the hall, having heard the firefight which had broken out. Silently as they could they got out through the north entrance, without have to shoot again.

''Light everything Blackbird,'' Melissa spoke as she handed her the lighter.

Once the flame had started the Paladins moved away from the fire and headed to the extraction.

''Trigger the C4 now!'' Lyndis said to Melissa and Emmeline and they nodded.

It took seconds for them to here the explosion coming from the safe house as they continued to run the chopper.

''Grand token, this is Duchess, Mission has been completed, Deadman is down and the safe house has been sent to the ground!'' Lyndis called through the comm as she jumped on to the chopper.

Looking back at the building she could see the flames reaching up to the roof and explosions from the C4 bringing the walls down.

''Well done Paladins, you've got new orders: you're not heading for the barracks in London, the chopper will take you to Credenhill, I'll explain everything when you get back, Grand token OUT!'' Shepherd boomed through the comm.

As Lyndis settled down in the chopper, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Credenhill was where the SAS were based, why would they be going there? What was the General planning now?

She thought back to the mission they had just accomplished and couldn't help but remember Deadman's face when he realised he would die. He had deserved it after all; he should never have done all those things to herself and Melissa. She had gotten justice for what had happened. She enjoyed beating him up and getting payback and the General had wanted him gone. Jarek was an evil man: Drug cartels, alliances with Terrorists, he himself was the third most wanted man in the world and what was the name he had said, _Nina Pultrent, _who was she?

**Promise again to update sooner and thanks for reading... please review and help me out here:)**


	7. Chapter 7-Paladins?

**Alright, here's another chapter because I'm trying to make up for breaking my promise. Hope you all enjoy because I have a lot planned...**

* * *

Chapter 7- A way forward

Location: SAS Barracks, Credenhill, England

Time: 5:00AM

The Paladins had finally returned from their successful mission in Vienna and were finally home- well their new home: Credenhill. This was where the SAS was based and yet Lyndis still couldn't figure out why they were here. Nevertheless, she wouldn't question General Shepherd until she had talked to him about it.

By the time they had come to this base, the time was 5:00am, so when they had finally touched ground, an assistant of General Shepherd, had informed them that the General would debrief them the following day. The team was led to the Women's dormitories in the Barracks; the team were told that most of the soldiers at base were asleep, so they should probably do the same. Lyndis wasn't complaining; right now, all she needed was a shower and a bed. She couldn't care less about food.

At the dorms, the team was lucky enough to have their rooms together in an empty corridor. Lyndis and Melissa were sharing a room, Farah and Emmeline were in the room next door and opposite them were Anya, Lorna and Jennifer. As soon as Lyndis had showered, she bid everyone a good night and fell straight to sleep, with her thoughts on what her General was planning...

Lyndis' POV

Time: 11:00am

Wow, funny what a good night rest could do to me and yet I was still tired and still yearning for my bed. Melissa had woke me up, telling me that the General was requesting our presence at the briefing room, apparently it was very important and we had guests awaiting us. I wouldn't have him wait for too long.

Rushing around my new room, I started rummaging around in my suit case for my Paladin's combat uniform, my toothbrush and a towel. I sprinted to the loo to hurry up and look presentable. Once clean and ready, I changed out of my Pyjamas and placed the uniform on. The assistant who helped us around yesterday had told us the General had given our team private quarters, no other soldiers were allowed in this corridor without permission. I felt quite glad that he'd given us our own space, but then again, we were always given private quarters.

I looked towards the mirror to take in my appearance, thankfully I wasn't in for a fright. Over the past two months my looks had returned. The bags under my eyes had disappeared and I wasn't so skinny anymore. The skeleton of that girl for nine months had left and I was grateful. My hair had reached its former beauty and was voluminous and glossy once again, well more than it had been from when I had first seen it. The dark curls had grown and now reached my waist. During the two months I had left, I opted for a change in hairstyle and got myself a full fringe. Brushing my hair fairly quickly, I straightened the fringe out and tied my curls up into a loose bun.

I quickly looked at the mirror once more and dashed off through our door. Melissa had probably already found her way to the briefing room, Damn it, why was I always so late? Grateful to the assistant who had shown us around yesterday, I finally found myself the room. Quickly look down and straightening my jacket, I knocked on the door.

''Enter,'' a voice came, it was definitely Shepherd.

I opened it relatively quickly and walked inside, assessing the details in the room: fairly large with a huge rectangular table in the middle. On the left side was Melissa sitting down, with Shepherd in far back seat and on the right... oh shit, I recognise that skull mask and Mohawk. I recognised Captain Mactavish and Lieutenant Ghost. Crap! What was the 1-4-1 doing here?

As I calmly walked past and looked at Melissa, I could see she wasn't too happy. Actually she seemed pretty pissed off. I sat down at the empty seat right next to the General and spoke:

'' Sorry I'm late all... there was some trouble with the shower,'' I spoke calmly, hoping no one could see through the lie.

''That's all right Captain, we had just begun your debriefing and new objective. As I said to your fellow Captain, you and taskforce 1-4-1 will now join and become an alliance. The reason why you're here in Credenhill is because this is where you'll be staying now. The 1-4-1 is already based here under the guise of the SAS, a perfect cover to civilians. This is perfect for your team as only the SAS know who you are.''

He paused as I looked at him utterly dumbfounded. What the bloody hell was he doing? What was my General doing?

''General, may I discuss this with you in private? '' I spoke, finally finding my voice. I realised my voice had come out very cold.

''We'll discuss certain aspects of this change after,'' he replied sternly,'' for now, your two teams will help each other with a new goal: Vladimir Makarov.''

''General, he's been off the grid for a while now. There has been no intel found,'' Mactavish had spoken.

I had forgotten his Scottish accent and it reminded me of Farah's. She was born in Scotland and had the same distinctive dialect.

''That's because you idiots failed Kingfish remember!'' Melissa rudely interrupted.

'' How the hell do you know about that? '' Ghost interjected.

His mask made it impossible for me to get a vibe, but he certainly seemed angry and surprised at the same time.

'' How they knew of Kingfish is not the priority. Makarov is, we need to find him. We've got orders to assassinate him!'' Shepherd's voice boomed throughout the room silencing anyone else.

Melissa still seemed pissed and Mactavish still looked like he wanted to say something. I needed to get this briefing over and done with so I could talk to the General.

''Agreed General, what's our next mission,'' I asked calmly.

''I'm going out of the country to the states to find any intel, any places I find, I'll send the files through to your teams and you can take some soldiers to check it out.''

''Yes sir, we understand,'' I looked to Melissa as I spoke and she held my gaze and nodded.

''I'll tell the team then,'' she said forcefully.

'' Briefing is over then, I expect your teams to train next to each other today. I'll be watching both the Paladins and the 1-4-1 today. I'll be in around 5pm today before I leave. ''

He stood up and in turn the others followed. I whispered to Melissa and told her to inform our team of the new situation. She left the room swiftly giving me an approving nod; both the Lieutenant and Captain soon left. When they had gone, I began addressing the General:

''Sir, what's the meaning of this?''

''Calm down Captain, Makarov is not the only reason why I've joined the teams together. The Paladins are the only team I can trust. The 1-4-1 needs to be watched, yes they do have the best of the best warriors in the world, but your team is the most loyal. I want you to watch them Captain, watch them and inform me of any changes they make. ''

''Sir do you believe they'll betray you?''

''I have my doubts but I need my eyes here when I'm away.''

''Without a doubt sir, you can count on me.''

''I know I can Captain. Make sure they do not find out, but inform the rest of your team. Watch both the Captain Mactavish and Lieutenant Ghost, they trouble me,'' he said with a frown in his eyes.

''I understand sir, there's something else I need to tell you.''

''Continue then...''

''Sir, back the safe house, when we found Deadman. Before killing him I tried extracting a bit of information from him.''

'' A good plan Captain.''

'' I asked about the trio and he said it was himself, Makarov obviously and the third partner: Nina Pultrent.''

''Well done Captain, I'll have to look into this name. I'll inform you with what I find.''

''Thank you General,'' I replied, while standing up.

After leaving the room, I headed towards the mess hall, thinking why the General doubted this group. They had seemed loyal enough to me, but maybe they were just as good at lying as me.

Ghost's POV

Time: 4:30PM

Both Ghost and Mactavish were in the Captain's office discussing the recent conversation in Briefing room. They had already informed the rest of the team about the Paladins allying with them to take down Makarov, to which the team seemed to be happy with, especially when told it was an all female team. It had been very amusing to watch Meat fall from his chair when he had heard the revelation.

Now however Ghost seemed wary of this team. Firstly they were a complete mystery, he hadn't even seen or met the rest of the Paladin team and felt completely surprised when one of their Captains had known about Operation Kingfish. Just how much did the Paladins know of 1-4-1?

As he took another look at the file Soap had handed him the other day, he remembered what Lyndis looked like when she had come in to the office. She looked healthier than she did two months ago, much healthier in fact: the colour in her cheeks had returned, though still quite pale they had a stronger glow to them. Her brownish golden eyes had to have gotten larger since he had last seen her because Ghost had somehow gotten lost in them, while she was speaking. Her hair looked more radiant than ever and when he was sitting down, Ghost had the urge to stroke it.

He remembered the uniform the two captains had been wearing in the room: a red beret with black lining on their heads which had the captain insignia printed on. Both the ladies had worn dark black camouflaged pants and Maroon jackets with an unknown insignia consisting of two black dragons, which Ghost assumed was the Paladin symbol. Lyndis had customised hers with the holster, Ghost realised, something identical to Shepherd.

There was still that cold, distant look which resided in her and she seemed far too reserved while in the room, Lyndis had not even acknowledged his presence in the room. There also something dangerous about the captain, she was close to the General no doubt. They talked to each other like old friends and yet at the same time she seemed to admire the General. _Loyal, definitely loyal,_ thought Ghost to himself.

'' 'Tavish, when we were in the room, did you get a dangerous vibe off the two women? '' he asked his friend, while resting his legs up on the desk.

''Aye I did, but I get that vibe off you all the time,'' Mactavish chuckled.

''Yeah but you know me.''

'' Ghost I know what you mean,'' he added seriously, '' there's something dangerous about those two, what's her name... Melissa, she seemed far too angry and Lyndis, that one felt like a loose cannon. I've seen soldiers with secrets, but those too- they look like they've come from hell and back.

Ghost nodded at Mactavish before taking another look at the file again. His friend was great at reading people and this was definitely no different. Lyndis wore no mask and yet Ghost could not get a vibe off of her.

''Why do you think they agreed allying with us?'' he questioned Mactavish.

'' Another secret mate, but we need to get more information about them. At least we'll be able to see their skills at the Pit,'' his friend answered,'' speaking of which, we should head there now, Shepherds going to be there and I think some of the men need another go at it.''

Both agreed and left the room heading to the training field.

3rd person

Time: 3:50pm

In the training field, Lyndis had finally been acquainted with the rest of 1-4-1. Many of them seemed friendly enough, they had likeable personalities. _Nothing to report there_, she thought. She now knew most of the team: Roach, Archer, Chemo, Scarecrow, Toad, Ozone, Worm, Royce and then there was Meat, who Lyndis thought was being far too friendly. She smiled as he practically hugged Lorna while greeting her.

After meeting the men, she turned round to her team and ordered a few warm up laps through the practice field. Melissa had agreed to take the team for practice, while she sat up to register their timings. Roach, one of the men from the 1-4-1 told her about the Pit, which was a shoot and run obstacle course. This was probably what the General would come to see.

She sat at the course boundaries which had benches and seats aligned like a Greek theatre and began taking notes on her team. As she looked on, she could remember perfectly what her team specialised in: Lorna and Anya were both skilled designated Marksman like herself. The three of them had competed in competitions and Lyndis was happy to say she had won; it was sometimes so annoying when they were able to provide overwatch, while she had to run around ducking for cover. On the other hand Emmeline and Farah were both amazing demolition experts; Lyndis laughed silently to herself when she remembered how they had blown up a Siberian base on tactful skill alone and were seemingly shocked when they realised what they had done. Meanwhile Jennifer was quite the powerful saboteur and IT specialist when she had joined the Paladins. She had been the most recent soldier to come to the Paladins and had once successfully provided an escape using wit and raw talent alone. Melissa was an elite close combat specialist; Lyndis remembered a mission when her friend had lost all her equipment and was able to take out an entire compound using her fast hands.

Looking at her team, she realised she was not the only one: there on the other side of the fence the 1-4-1 had begun looking at the women practice. She smiled to herself, knowing what would happen if Farah had seen them.

The Paladins had begun taking turns at the Pit now which Lyndis found to be quite fun. They were all able and her team had achieved great timings as they had come round to ask her:

''Right here are your listings and let me just say I'm very proud of all of you,'' she announced while throwing the piece of paper to them.

_The pit- first trials_

_Blackbird- 21.9s_

_Promise- 19.4s_

_Banshee-21.5s_

_Decoy-22.7s_

_Crossbow 23.56s_

_Wishful-22.1s_

''Bloody hell Melissa! What the fuck did you do? Strangle the men to death!'' Lorna laughed out.

Her laugh had always been infectious and forced the rest of the group to join.

''Right come on ladies pack up, go wash up, you've got the night and tomorrow off!'' Lyndis yelled out.

The group cheered and headed to the showers. Withering with happiness as she packed up her paperwork and team records, Lyndis had not noticed the members of the 1-4-1 approach with Shepherd, Ghost and Mactavish in tow. She hadn't even realised they had made an appearance.

''That was quite something Lyndis,'' it was Shepherd's voice that had spoken first.

''Thank you sir,'' Lyndis replied, happy that the General seemed proud of her team.

'' I'll be in contact soon Captain, keep up with the good work,'' he said proudly as he left the field.

'' Why don't you have a go Captain? '' Roach called out.

He truly was adorable, Lyndis thought. Big brown eyes and messy brown hair made him look like a nine year.

''Call me Lyndis, Roach. I don't think so, bit busy now. Maybe another time.''

''Oh come on captain, have a go,'' it was Archer who had spoken out.

Lyndis looked towards the Pit and then back at the men. She hadn't run an obstacle course in quite a while and had the sudden urge to use a gun.

''Hmm, alright then, wait what's the best time?''

''I have the best time: 16.1s'' said Ghost, his voice was deep.

Lyndis had never taken such notice of his voice: it sounded deep and had a smooth edge to it.

''Let's have a go then!'' she replied enthusiastically, heading down to choose a weapon.

The men sat at the boundary lines watching her choose a gun. There was huge selection of weapons to pick from, but Lyndis knew just the one. Her favourite and most preferred: 44. Magnum. She always had favoured this gun, it was easy to use and there was a lot of sentimental value behind it. Holding it up, she showed it to the men before clasping her hands round a tactical knife.

''I'm set!'' she yelled up to the 1-4-1.

From the boundary, Ghost saw her choose the . He couldn't help but think that that gun was the preferred one for Shepherd as well. He had seen the General carry a large in his holster on a few occasions. He didn't know why, but the a bit slow for him; his preference was the ACR.

He could hear Roach yell,'' Go!''

The Pit consisted of seven areas with twenty four targets and five civilians and Ghost could see all of her movements from his seat. She moved with great agility and speed through the areas. Her 44. Magnum may not have been made for distant combat, but she seemed to be able to make it work. On the contrary, her falcon like speed seemed to help her shoot and aim at the same time. He couldn't help but admire the gracefulness in her movement. It was like watching a ballet performance, Ghost could've sworn he'd seen her do pirouette midway through before suddenly stabbing a target. She had finished as quickly as she had started.

As she appeared back at the boundaries, Ghost noticed some of the men look stunned.

''What was the time?'' Lyndis asked out of breath, while placing her gun and knife on to a table.

'' Damn girl, that was some amazing shit: you were 16.1s!'' Roach exclaimed.

Many of the men whooped and cheered and Ghost couldn't help but smile under his mask at the same time. She was brilliant, she truly was. As he smiled and looked down at her, he couldn't help but think she was smiling back at him as she stared back, maybe she could see the smile plastered onto his face.

''Thank you Gentlemen, now I'm off. I've got a ton of paperwork to do, have a good evening,'' she smiled and walked away.

Ghost understood why she'd seemed so dangerous: he didn't expect her to perform like that. Back at the hospital she had looked so vulnerable when she snapped... vulnerable and lost... Now as he thought back to her mesmerising performance in the Pit, he saw another trait: deadliness.

* * *

**Thanks again and please review. Next chapter I'm hoping for some more GhostxLyndis interaction so stay tuned:)**


	8. person of interest

**Here we go.. got another chapter up. Sorry for not updating sooner, I keep getting these weird errors on my account. Alright, hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 8-

''Well does he expect to find anything about them?'' Lorna asked, using bobby pins to pin her hair up in front of her mirror.

Most of the Paladins were preparing for a night out, with Melissa, Lyndis and Farah politely declining. The girls were in Lorna, Anya and Jennifer's room, chatting and helping each other get ready when Lyndis had informed them of the conversation with Shepherd.

''He just doesn't trust them, says we should have a look out. I think it's more about Ghost and Mactavish he's worried about,'' Lyndis replied, helping Jennifer with the zip of her dress,'' basically just keep your eyes open.''

''What I don't get is why the task force. I was talking to Ozone during lunch, he was telling me it was Mactavish who killed that terrorist a couple years back, er what was his name again?'' Jennifer groaned.

''It was Imran Zakhaev. If he killed him, I say we trust him,'' Farah finished off, zipping her suitcase up,'' right I'm gonna miss my flight if I don't leave now.''

''Wait Imran Zakhaev! Mactavish killed him. Well what the hell does that prove if not loyalty! '' Melissa called as she sat up from the top of the bunk beds.

Lyndis cursed herself on the inside; she shouldn't have talked about this so soon, now Melissa would surely find another reason to dislike Shepherd.

''Liss why can't you just drop it? Shepherds's obviously got his own reasons for not trusting them and anyway look at the taskforce: one wears a mask for heaven's sake,'' it was Emmeline who had spoken defending Shepherd.

''Well I think we should trust them unless they give us reasons not too and so far... I've only seen loyalty in the men,'' Melissa cut back as she jumped of the bed and grabbed her car keys,'' let's go Farah, at this rate you'll probably miss your flight.''

Helping Farah pick the rest of her luggage, the girls hugged and said their goodbyes. Farah was leaving for a month to go back home to Edinburgh for her sister's wedding and Melissa had offered to drop her off at the airport.

''Right remember to call as soon as you touch down okay,'' Anya declared, tears streaming down her face.

''Fuck's sake Crossbow, I'm going for a month, stop with the tears or you'll set us all off,'' Farah huffed while gathering her phone and keys.

''Forgive me, I'm a very emotional person!'' Anya answered sarcastically hugging her friend tightly.

Lyndis laughed while staring at the sight of the two: Farah was always stiff strong, whereas Anya had always been a drama queen.

They bid her goodbye and helped the suitcases out of the room. Soon after the rest of the girls had finished getting ready and were leaving for the pub. They planned for a few drinks at the local pub and then to one of the nightclubs after.

''Lyndis, c'mon you've got to take a night off,'' Lorna pleaded.

''Not yet ready for it Lorna,'' Lyndis answered solemnly, while jumping of the bed.

''One day you're going to have to face it,'' Emmeline replied, while doing her final touches with her Mascara.

''Until that day, I think I'll survive without a few nights out. You guys just enjoy yourselves,'' said Lyndis, hoping they would just drop it.

''It's not the same without you Captain, you were the life of the party. Why-'' Anya hesitated.

''Enough Anya! Lyndis isn't ready for this and we'll wait for her for when she is,'' Emmeline scolded, putting her Mascara away and then holding Lyndis gently by the shoulders she spoke again,'' Lyn, when you're ready, we'll be there for you, regardless of your decisions.''

Lyndis smiled understandingly at her friend. They were respectful to her, even when they disliked her decisions.

''Sorry Liss, didn't mean to say it like that,'' said Anya softly.

''It's alright, now all of you go and I want you to have a good time, that's an order! I didn't give you a day off to mope around.''

Lyndis found herself five minutes later alone in their room and finishing a favourite book of hers. It always felt better to read another person's story instead of her own and Jane Eyre was no exception. She soon found herself rereading the same sentence when she immersed herself in her own thoughts. Why couldn't she go out? Why couldn't she have some fun? Why not have a night out? She didn't exactly drink- she didn't even enjoy alcohol, but she had loved dancing. The answer was straight forward and clear: it was the nine months.

She didn't want another man looking at her- touching her- dancing with her. Before Operation Deadman, she loved a night out enjoying herself. Once upon a time, Lyndis wasn't vain, she just knew she attracted a lot of attention. It was something she had enjoyed. Now it just disgusted her to even touch a drink or even receive a complement from a man. Would it always be like this for Lyndis? Perhaps one day, she would be able to set foot in a club or pub again.

It was 8pm by the time Lyndis awoke from her nap; she had fallen asleep on Lorna's bed thinking. Feeling a little peckish, Lyndis decided to go to the mess hall to whip up a snack.

It was when she had entered the hall, she realised there was only one other person there: Ghost. He shifted in his seat- skull mask lifting up slightly, most probably wondering who had entered the room. Without giving him a second look and keeping her gaze down, she walked down to the kitchen.

''Evening,'' Lyndis greeted, hoping to herself he would simply greet and look down.

''Hello Captain, if you're looking for food then stop... Meat stole the entire stock, bastard's probably munching it down now in his room,'' Ghost answered, his voice sarcastic.

Lyndis had to stifle her giggle before turning to face him,'' call me Lyndis Lieutenant.''

''Call me Ghost then,''

Again having to prevent herself from showing a feeling to his very quick replies, she looked towards the window. It felt safer to have a conversation with a man who she knew was an ally. Although the mask did give her images of the balaclavas she forced herself to look at him. Cursing herself for being so cold and distant she thought, _not everyman is evil, especially the men here. _She remembered Shepherd's words again, _Watch both Captain Mactavish and Lieutenant Ghost, they trouble me..._

It was better to stay vigilant now. By having a conversation with him, she would be able to get some information, enough to know if he was trustworthy or not?

''Very well, Ghost then: shouldn't you be out having a drink,'' she asked calmly, while leaning against the chair opposite him.

'' I should ask you the same thing Lyndis,'' his voice deep and husky.

Lyndis realised the way she liked him saying her name: it had a very gentle effect to it. Actually on the whole, she enjoyed his voice. _Damn the men in this world,_ she thought.

''I've given my team the night off, what about you?''

'' First of all Mactavish hasn't given us a night out and second most of the men go early for drinks; I prefer to go around 9pm, though your answer doesn't exactly explain why you haven't gone out...''

_Clever bastard aren't you._

'' I'm not into drinking,'' Lyndis' answer came out.

''Well if you want something to drink, there's probably some orange juice in one the fridges, Meat doesn't really like it,'' he pointed to the kitchen.

''Excellent, I love orange juice, '' Lyndis walked to the fridge before speaking,'' Do you want some?''

''Go on then.''

She set to work pouring out some juice in two cups. The mask Ghost work had given him a cold look. Lyndis had to admit that she was actually a little intimidated by the Lieutenant and the skull mask didn't help her. No! She'd have to pull herself together; Shepherd had wanted information and that's what he'd get. It was time she got something from him.

Walking back to the hall, she gently placed the glass on the table before settling herself down on the opposite chair.

''So, where do you come from Ghost, England I presume?''

'' From Manchester, but I spent a lot of time in London after,'' he replied curtly, lifting the glass up, ''you?''

Lyndis realised she'd have to give a few truths about herself to get some truths back. Before answering however, she noticed him lift his mask up, revealing to her a large scar from the left side of his lip.

''Born and raised in London.''

''I'm guessing the wealthy area, your accent shows it off slightly.''

Did he think she was a snob because of the way she talked? Well it wasn't really anything new, most people tended to think along the same lines. She'd have to steer the conversation a different way, maybe army talk would suffice.

''Knightsbridge actually. So why did you join up here?''

'' It was a way out of my house, any reason why you did?'' his reply had come out harsh, immediately making Lyndis know there would be no more questions that way.

''My father actually, I wanted to follow in his footsteps.''

''He was in the army?''

'' Yep, his name was General Aaron Rochefort.''

'' I've heard of him: one of the best tacticians ever, he led the assault with Shepherd on that city in Spain.''

She nodded in agreement; Lyndis had always loved discussing her dad. She beamed at him before taking another sip of juice.

''You were close, weren't you?''

''Best dad ever.''

'' I'm sorry for what happened.''

''No need, he always loved action. Anyway, may I inquire about the reason behind the mask?'' she asked, steering the conversation to him.

'' Just an accessory, scares any FNGs to get work done,'' he replied humorously, using his muscles for full effect.

Lyndis smiled again and noticed his muscles while doing so. They were certainly well toned and admittedly very flattering. It somehow annoyed her at same time as there was no face to go with them. She noticed his lie at the same time though; his voice change had given it away, even if it was subtle.

_A professional liar._

''I enjoyed your performance at the pit by the way.'' he spoke softly again.

''Why thank you, I have to say I did too,'' she said with a smile.

He had complimented her and Lyndis had seemed happy with it. During her two months leave, she hated any man saying something nice about her; it just made her feel dirty and scared. Lyndis had never wanted a man coming close and yet right now, she seemed content with his compliment.

''You have a preference for the 44. Magnum don't you, your skill with it is undeniable.''

''Shepherd taught me to use it. It has a nice hold.''

_Good, we're steering towards Shepherd._

'' Shepherd said to us that the 141 were the best warriors in the world put together. He told me we can trust you...''

''He's right, we're the most loyal there is, we've got your backs in battle.''

It was strange when he had said that; Lyndis couldn't detect a single lie in what he'd said. Was he loyal then? Maybe Shepherd had made a mistake? No! The General knows exactly what he's doing; Ghost was a professional liar.

_Don't trust him, Shepherd said to watch out..._

''Right well, I guess we'll see in battle then. I have to go; there's a lot of paperwork I have to do, thanks for the drink,'' Lyndis concluded.

She didn't wait for a reply and walked out swiftly without turning back.

_He's worthy, I can trust him, but Shepherd said to watch out. Don't trust him, DO NOT TRUST ANY OF THEM. I'll have to look into this more..._

Time: 9pm

Ghost had just entered the pub to know the party was in full swing. There was noise, laughter and tons of dancing, which was quite unusual for the local Pub. As he edged nearer to the bar, he was able to make out some members of his Taskforce: drunk, dancing and screaming at the top of their voices. Rolling his eyes, he turned to the Barmaid and ordered himself a Beer before noticing that his teammates were actually dancing with members of Paladins.

''Ghost, good you've finally come, party is in full swing, come and have some fun,'' it was Roach who had popped up.

He seemed to not look as drunk as the others, but nonetheless seemed to swivelling around and looking extremely cheerful.

''Fuck off, I only came for a drink,'' Ghost replied, lifting his mask slightly to drink.

''Leave the man alone Roach, go and sort the rest of them out,'' Mactavish had appeared and had sat himself down on the right side of Ghost.

Roach merely nodded and danced himself back to the group.

''Mactavish, what the hell's going on?'' Ghost asked, acknowledging his friend.

''I came about fifteen minutes ago, looks like our team has gotten friendly with the Paladins already. They made the Barman clear the area up so they could dance; there all as drunk as beggars,'' he grinned.

It was after 10 minutes of talking to his friend that he noticed one of the Paladins who had started gibbering to the 141. Ordering himself another drink, he caught some of what she was saying.

''My captains... now they were amazing at drinking,'' the girl who spoke was obviously drunk out of her ears and continued slurring her words to Roach, Scarecrow and Ozone, who had just ordered fresh drinks,'' Lyndis and Melissa, they were such dancers. They could tear this place apart. They... ''

'' Enough Anya, Shut up before you say something stupid! '' her redheaded friend had appeared from the dancing and did not seem as intoxicated.

''No but they never come, it's not fun anymore. Remember when they stole the beer barrels and...''

''Oh for Goodness sake, stay quiet before you say something you regret!'' she hissed, before turning to her blonde friend and calling,'' Jen, Lorna, go call us a cab. Anya's gone mad.

Her blonde haired friends nodded and left the pub.

''No I don't want to go Emmeline! I wanna dance again and again and again...'' Anya defended,'' Lyndis used to always dance with me,'' she spoke as she looked towards Scarecrow, who seemed completely oblivious to any of his surroundings.'' Lyndis was the best, y'know she still is... she once carried me all the way back, with a bullet through her left arm, er no... it was her right arm.''

''Shut up! We're leaving, I'm getting your coat.''

''But Emmeline, why don't you call Lyndis? She might want to have a dance. I blame this on Shepherd... Shepherd and Jarek...''

Before she could utter another word, Emmeline had slapped her hard on the face, effectively bring her back to reality. The blonde seemed confused and had gone bright red. She stayed silent, not uttering a single word.

''Let's go, before you speak again...'' Emmeline concluded.

The two of them left as quickly as they could, without speaking to anyone. Before they exited however, Ghost noticed Emmeline look at him and Mactavish dead in the eye. She silently looked away and closed the door. There was something eerie about her gaze; it was quite similar to Lyndis.

''Well y'know what that means mate?'' Mactavish asked his friend.

''We got ourselves a name: Jarek,'' Ghost answered simultaneously.

''Aye, looks like we'll know more when we find out about this guy.''

''Jarek could be an ex or something.''

''Then why would the lass mention Shepherd in all this,'' Mactavish questioned.

The answer was clear was evident to Ghost: it was a mission.

He recalled the conversation with Lyndis earlier on; she had seemed calm and cool. There was that bit of fear he saw in her eyes, but not once had she made contact with his. Lyndis had tried to study him, but she didn't make eye contact. She had looked at his scar and winced and it looked at one point she was guilty for it. He had wanted to ask her more... to know why she was scared and so closed up. What had happened to her? What struck Ghost was why she had run off?

''Me and Chemo will into it,'' he answered Mactavish, while finishing the rest of his drink.

_Jarek... why was that name so familiar?_

* * *

**I know this chapter needs work and wasn't really as fast paced as the others, so forgive me please. In future I'm hoping to answer the strange questions on everyones minds and to give way more GHOSTxOC interation. I'll update real soon, I promise:)**


	9. Chapter 9- Grudge match

Chapter 9-

Two weeks later

Lyndis POV

Dear diary,

We have now stayed at Credenhill for two weeks. Two damn weeks of keeping my head down and not attracting attention. Much of the atmosphere is warmer here though; the base is huge, but it seems everyone has their own reputation.

The 141 for example, are renowned here for their bravery and skill. I've seen the SAS soldiers and the staff here showing them immense respect. I know the men of the 141 now and can call their names without hesitation. Meat and Roach are definitely my favourites; they just have this childishness which I adore, but Meat and I share a more humorous/flirtatious friendship. I think they just have something about them, which stops me from remembering Kazan. Their pranks and senses of humour are infectious and I almost find myself joining in.

It's Ghost who worries me most; I haven't looked at him once since our last conversation and have only talked to him for training. He knows though, I can tell he's cautious of me from the way he talks to me: professional but inquiring. Two weeks and I haven't been able to see behind the mask... I'm actually tempted to ask him... almost. He definitely knows more than he shows: he, Mactavish and Chemo. I walked in on them halfway through a conversation in Mactavish's office.

They had been talking about the Paladins- our past to be exact. I had gone in to get some paperwork signed for our joint alliance when I saw Chemo stuffing that file away. It had the Paladin insignia on it and that was all I saw. Not wanting them to know I'd seen anything, I kept casual and quickly got my signatures. Now I wonder what they've read about; it shouldn't have been our files, but I'm unsure; from what I've heard in base, Ghost and Chemo are IT specialists, so hats off to them if they've been able to hack into the systems and find it. It's got me on edge though, what could they have found?

I'm writing this now while on my bed; Melissa woke me up with her nightmares. I was able to settle her down again, but her scream still radiates in my ear. I feel guilty still; had I not told her about the mission going down, she would never have insisted on tagging along for the nine month ride. Another mistake I've made; I'll have to talk to her about it soon, she knows I stop myself from looking in her eyes, but she has never asked for any detail why.

We must be the most fearful team in the base now; the soldiers and staff stay well away. I've mostly interacted with only the 141 and even that scares me now. Some of the SAS know of us and don't talk too much and the others stay away. They've never seen us in action and don't know what we're like in the battlefield. There's an expectation though; they all want to know how we are on the field and I have to say I'm anxious too.

Shepherd hasn't sent us on any missions yet; there was one intel mission two days ago, where he asked only Mactavish to take a small team of three to go. They found nothing and came back empty handed. I asked him why we couldn't go and he simply told me it wasn't huge and no large team was needed. Settling with his answer, I did not argue, though even I really want out of this base for a bit.

Tomorrow there's supposed to be some sort of sparring competition; that's what Roach said anyway. He asked me to enter, as he hadn't seen me in training or close combat at all, apart from the Pit and wanted to know how I was. Declining, I shrugged him off and instead forced Anya to enter. It's my kind of revenge against her for getting so drunk. Quite funny actually when they'd returned, she was a complete mess and kept mumbling about dancing and toilets. I was just glad she hadn't said anything big; Emmeline had told me she was close to spilling everything and that Mactavish and Ghost had been there, _it was a close one,_ she said.

Anyway, it's time I forced some sleep upon myself and let's hope I don't get a nightmare again.

Location: Sparring hall, SAS barracks, Credenhill, Hereford

3rd person

Time: 10am

As she approached the sparring hall, Lyndis looked over to see her team just outside the Oak doors. They were surrounding Anya, who seemed quite distressed.

''Oh come on Anya, it's a friendly competition... you'll be absolutely fine,'' Lorna assured as Lyndis neared.

''You tell her Wishful, look Anya I'm not doing this as revenge only. I taught you to fight and well, I'd like to see my teachings in practice,'' convinced Lyndis,'' you'll be fine, if not better. I know how good you are, you're my best student.''

''It's not that Lyndis, there's going to be everyone there, the whole base will be watching!'' Lyndis cried, worry touching upon her hazel eyes.

''Look at me Anya, go and show them what you can do. They've probably never even seen our fighting style, just give me a good show. We're going to be at the stands anyway and Jennifer and Liss look ready to cheer,'' Lyndis pointed to her excited friends, who had huge encouraging grins on their faces.

After a few more minutes of persuading Anya to compete, the team were finally able to get her in to the hall. Much of the spherical hall had already been filled up, with the window surrounding the entire ceiling open to let fresh air in. Lyndis stood with the rest of her team at the stands, looking at Anya who seemed to be gaining confidence with every step she took.

Within few minutes the first few matches had begun and many of the competitors had started. The rules of the matches were simple: first to tap out or give in to submission or if things were getting bloody. The competitions took 4 matches at a time for the preliminaries and overall had thirty competitors. Roach had mentioned that these sparring competitions were quite common in Credenhill during the winter months and usually few of the 141 members took part every time.

''Lyndis, you made it.'' Roach yelled happily as soon as he entered the hall, with a cup of coffee in hand.

Lyndis smiled as she looked at him and waved her hand to hurry him over. It took seconds for the sergeant to come over and greet the team. Out of the entire 141, he was most preferred by the Paladins for his childish habits.

''Hello ladies, how'd you like it?'' he asked, taking a sip from his mug.

'' Coffee, thanks Roach, I missed breakfast,'' Jennifer cried, snatching the mug from him.

''Erghh, go get your own,'' Roach moaned,'' so come on which one you is competing?''

''Anya is, she's down there,'' Emmeline said, pointing at the blonde, who was stepping up to the mat,'' oooh, she's up now.''

''Go Anya, Go!'' Melissa and Jennifer shouted out, flapping their hands around, effectively spilling some of the coffee from Jennifer's mug.

''Gimme that back!'' Roach yelled, before grabbing the mug out her hand.

Lyndis smiled as she looked from Roach's antics to the sparring again; he was unofficially an honourable member of the Paladins. She looked across the hall to see her eyes land on the rest of the taskforce, who seemed to be watching Roach and the matches at hand. Lyndis looked back towards Anya and gave her a nod.

_Show them all what you can do Crossbow!_

Anya smiled back before placing herself in a beginning stance, a position which had taken weeks for her to learn. She had placed her left foot to a side, ahead of her right and her right hand raised up, while her left had been put defensively ahead of her stomach. The whistle for their match went and the fight began.

As Lyndis looked on, she described the opponent to herself and knew that Anya was doing the same. Her colleague slowly walked around, studying the man as he and she went round. The guy was from the SAS and had quite a sturdy build and had covered his fists with white bandages, _a weakness Anya, use it._ As he carried on walking round, both Anya and Lyndis' eyes fell to his legs. It was hard to recognise, but the man had slight limp on his left leg, _another weakness Anya, you know what to do!_

Anya quickly gave Lyndis a grin before surging forward. She slammed her knee against his left leg, resulting in a shocked gasp from the audience and her opponent. As he bent down from the pain, Anya slammed the bottom of her palm against his back before pushing him down. _Now give him time to get up and take a breath,_ Lyndis caught Anya's eyes. As the man straightened up, he gave a complimenting smile to Anya, to which she returned.

''Again,'' he said stretching himself up.

Nodding to him, Anya stepped back. He gave her a ready nod before running forward, hoping to perhaps surprise her, to which Anya was ready for. She glided forward on her right left, seemingly showing she'd meet him with fists before giving a half pirouette and sidestepping. Startled by the sudden change, the soldiers turned to meet her. Giving him a grin, Anya bent down quickly to give jabs before slamming his right shoulder with hers. The man fell backwards in pain before tapping and submitting out.

''I've dislocated his arm and bruised his leg,'' she told the nurse who was coming over to help.

''Thanks Ma'am, that was something you did,'' he smiled at her, as Anya helped him sit up,'' looks like I've got a lot to learn.''

It was over- over in less than a minute. As she looked at Anya, she could hear gasps and whoops coming from around the stands; many soldiers gave praiseworthy comments. Lyndis looked at her friend and gave her a praising smile and called her over.

''What the fuck Lyndis? How the heck did she do that? '' Roach cried out in awe, as he gave Anya a pat on the back.

''That's called sparring Roach,'' said Lyndis sarcastically, as she turned to smile at her friend,'' I'm proud of you Anya, that was good work.''

''Good work? She's amazing, how did you do that Anya?'' Roach gasped, looking like an excited 10 year old.

''All Lyndis' job, taught me everything I know,'' Anya replied, hugging her friends in turn, before taking the bottle of water handed to her by Melissa,'' so is that revenge enough for you Lyn?''

''Very much so.''

''Do I have to compete anymore? Everyone keeps staring...''

''No, I think you've done enough,'' Lyndis smirked.

''Wait, but the competition goes on, you can't stopped now,'' moaned Roach, finishing the rest of his coffee.

''We're all hungry Roach, it's just a bit of fun anyway,'' said Jennifer.

''This is so unfair, c'mon I wanna learn how to do that Lyndis, I wanna see how you all do that,'' Roach cried, giving them puppy dog expressions.

''Such an arse Roach, another time. We were never going to stick around here for long,'' said Lyndis, rolling her eyes.

''No! Please, show me how you do that, Ghost and Mactavish always beat me during training. I always come third in our team, actually I reckon you could beat them,'' he added as an afterthought.

''Go on Lyndis, teach the guy a bit, he's too adorable to resist,'' Melissa persuaded, grabbing Roach by the cheeks and giving him cooing sounds.

''Alright I'll teach him, there may be a few private rooms now actually,'' Lyndis added.

''Yes! YES! Yuck Melissa, Get off!'' he cried out.

Lyndis giggled while looking at the two play fighting with each other. Anya joined in trying to grab his cheeks; something Roach seemed to be afraid of. They were laughing so much, no one noticed Mactavish and Ghost approaching.

''Ladies, what are you doing to the poor chap?'' Mactavish spoke as he neared.

'' No it's alright sir, they can do this all they want,'' Roach laughed off,'' Lyndis is going to give lessons on sparring.''

''That was some damn good sparring by the way,'' Mactavish praised,'' where did you learn that from Sergeant? ''

''Captain Lyndis,'' answered Anya.

''Well captain, if you are teaching Roach something do you think Ghost and myself can accompany you?''

''I er...'' Lyndis stuttered.

''We'll all be there Lyndis,'' Melissa assured, giving Lyndis a look of confidence.

''Erm, Okay, let's go now.''

Location: Training room

Time: 10:30am

''So take your left leg like that and just move to whichever angle you need too,'' Lyndis demonstrated to Roach.

As he tried to copy the sidestep, Lyndis noticed the difference between the two teams in the room. The paladins were eating and drinking and commenting occasionally, whereas the 141 seemed intent on concentrating with the demonstration. She saw Mactavish studying as he watched, but Ghost seemed completely unknown._ He knows your ignoring him._

''Stance Roach, Stance,'' Lyndis moaned, showing him the right leg forward movement.

''It's harder than it looks Duchess.''

''That why I told you it not to ask to learn, this takes time.''

Half an hour later, Lyndis was at last satisfied with Roach's sidestepping stance. They decided to continue teaching him twice a week until he mastered the move.

''So Duchess, what fighting style did you study? I mean the way Anya sparred, it was different. I've never seen that style before,'' Roach asked, as they both sat down on the benches with their teams and drank from their bottles.

Lyndis took a moment before answering; it was safe to give the truth wasn't it? Looking at the Paladins, she silently asked them if she should be honest... the Duchess received a nod from her best friends before answering.

'' Before the Paladins were created, Shepherd gave myself and Melissa special training: I was sent to China to learn Changquan, he then sent me to Brazil to learn and mix Capoeira with it. I was then sent to France to finish the rest of my fighting style with these women who specialised in ballet and martial arts. It kind of resulted in a new fighting style. Melissa studied Aikido and Judo at once in Japan and then studied Karate. We then taught the rest of the Paladins: I taught Anya and Emmeline and Liss taught Farah, Lorna and Jennifer.''

''So Shepherd taught you everything?'' it was Ghost's husky voice who had questioned her, from a few benches behind.

_Funny how you only pick up on Shepherd._

Turning towards him before answering, she finally met her eyes with his. Lyndis had never looked at him so directly and for the first time she noticed what was behind his red sunglasses: stunningly Cobalt coloured pupils looked straight back at her, holding her in place for a moment.

''He takes care of us and he makes sure we can take care of ourselves,'' Lyndis defended casually, not letting any emotion get to her.

''You and him seem to have a lot in common,'' he said calmly, but there was something behind his voice.

It was almost accusatory to Lyndis. He was trying to question her and her General. Was this what the General had spoken about, _watch both Captain Mactavish and Lieutenant Ghost, they trouble me..._

''Are you trying to insinuate something Lieutenant?''

''I asked a question Lyndis.''

''Then the answer is yes, we do have a lot in common.''

''So both of you have the same favourite gun and he has given you training?''

''Yes he taught me how to use a 44. Magnum and he put me in training, '' Lyndis clarified coldly, giving an indication with her eyes to challenge Ghost.

''Almost like he favours you.''

He seriously wanted to fire her up. The man was trying to argue with Lyndis and she would not let herself snap. She wouldn't let him see her as she was in the hospital again.

''We are his Paladins, he needed to train us.''

''Seems like you follow him around too much.''

Another snarky comment was pointed at Lyndis and before she could reply, Mactavish spoke.

''Why don't you two have a sparring match now to sort out any differences?''

''Erm no, Lyndis doesn't do sparring matches,'' Melissa answered, her voice turning cold and defensive.

''Oh come on, it'll be good training and Ghost is the best at close combat,'' Mactavish replied calmly, obviously not taking any notice.

Lyndis had had enough of Ghost: his comments were infuriating and why did he have to try insulting her General? The man was trying to work her up and it was working.

_Time for me to teach a lesson._

As she was mostly the teacher in training, Lyndis never really did sparring contests. Shepherd had always said to never let people know how she fought, it would surprise her opponents, but perhaps this time Lyndis would have to make an exception.

''Actually, that's a great idea Mactavish, let's have a sparring match now Lieutenant,'' she said delightfully and stood up.

The Paladins stared at her and Melissa in particular. They had never seen her in a fight, apart from in missions.

As Ghost and Lyndis walked towards the mats, Lyndis felt a quick tug on her arm.

''Lyn, you don't have to do this you know?'' Melissa questioned quietly, ''you've never done it before?''

''This man is taking the piss, so this will be a one off,'' Lyndis whispered calmly before walking on.

Both Lyndis and Ghost faced each other on the mats, which were quite a distance from the benches.

''You sure you want to do this Lyndis,'' Ghost gibed, positioning himself opposite of Lyndis.

''Quite sure Lieutenant, you have a choice to drop out now if you wish,'' she countered.

''Call me Ghost Lyndis, we don't do formalities,'' he remarked.

She gazed momentarily once again at his eyes. They stared right back fire blazing in the cool shade.

''You're far too cocky Ghost,'' she cautioned.

He chuckled before answering,'' And you have far too many secrets.''

''Most people respect another person's privacy.''

''There's a difference between privacy and cautious.''

''Begin!'' Mactavish's voice boomed.

_This is for shepherd,_ Lyndis thought.

She launched forward slamming her shoulder into his, before putting some distance between the two of them. _Now find a weakness._ There was no limping on his legs and nothing visible on his arms; his muscles stretched as he straightened up from her quick attack.

''Find anything you want to attack?'' he mocked looking at her gaze.

How did he know what she was looking for? There was no way she made it blatant she was looking for a weakness.

Without giving a reply back, Lyndis dashed forward preparing for a slide tackle. Before she could lower herself down, he bent himself slightly, placed a hand on her stomach and another on her back before pushing her backwards._ Clever bastard._ Smiling, Lyndis grabbed onto his neck before twisting herself behind ghost's body and preparing her hands around his neck for a deadlock position.

He was ready for the move and swiftly held on to her wrists before throwing her over his back. Startled Lyndis bent down and jabbed him twice in the stomach and pushed quickly to gain more distance between there selves.

_Better than I thought._

''You seem tired Lyndis,'' Ghost remarked as he step towards her slightly.

Even beneath his mask, Lyndis could feel a smile coming from him.

''Tired? Shouldn't you tap out now, I think we both know you're hurt,'' she smirked

''Trying to scare me with distance won't stop you from losing,'' said Ghost before suddenly sprinting forward.

Lyndis realised in time before suddenly sidestepping, but she completely missed the moment when he grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground, holding on to her shoulders. She reacted with a knee kick to his stomach, forcing him to fall onto the mat with her gripping on to an arm. Lyndis however did not notice his hands twist around her right leg.

''STOP!'' Mactavish and Melissa yelled.

They both came running over as Lyndis and Ghost looked up to them.

''I don't think you both realise, but you've put each other in a submission lock,'' Mactavish observed, pointing to the Arm lock Lyndis had on Ghost and then at the leg Ghost's hand was clasped around.

As Lyndis looked down at the submission locks, she realised she was sitting on top of him and her legs were on either side of his waist. She lifted her head to meet his and felt her eyes lock on to his. Ghost was starring straight back at her and Lyndis noticed the distance the two of them had to each other: a few inches.

Quickly letting go of his arm, Lyndis saw he had done the same with her leg, she got off of him and straightened out her uniform. He swiftly followed and both now stood up facing the other captains.

''A draw then!'' Melissa announced, as she looked towards the teams at the benches,'' here have water both of you,'' she added, throwing the bottles to them.

Lyndis smiled and looked at Ghost and the rest of the team. Taking a sip of water, she looked at Ghost drinking. He looked straight back her. Lyndis saw a smile play at his lips and to her amazement she could feel herself smiling back slightly. He had a great smile. Lyndis felt the pink reaching her cheeks as she looked away and continued drinking. This man really was infuriating...


End file.
